


To Vulcan, with Love

by Lady_Everstark



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Ambassadorial AU No One Asked For, Charles Tucker is Florida Man, F/M, Florida Man Impregnated by Humanoid Lizard, Monthly Updates (probably), Slow Burn, Temporal Cold War? Canceled, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds, Vulcans Hiding Feelings, tea is love, there was only one blanket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Everstark/pseuds/Lady_Everstark
Summary: Years after the NX program is delayed indefinitely, T'Pol's life changes forever when she is made to the attache to the new Auxiliary Ambassador to Vulcan.
Relationships: Charles "Trip" Tucker III/Everything Female in the Galaxy, Jonathan Archer/T'Pol, Malcolm Reed/Hoshi Sato, Soval/T'Les
Comments: 123
Kudos: 71





	1. The Broken Bow Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Someone out there owns something. A big thank you to my beta rogueptoridactyl. I never would have had the nerve to post this without you.

Attaché to the auxiliary ambassador to Vulcan at the United Earth Embassy.

T’Pol stared at the pad for a long moment. The assignment was unexpected. The embassy had few Vulcans assigned and only one ambassador to her knowledge. She spent a few moments sorting her emotions, recognizing each before firmly suppressing them. Her pad chimed again calling her from her thoughts. The message was from Ambassador Savol. She would, of course, join him. It would be illogical to avoid him. Just as it had been illogical to believe this assignment would last long. 

“This is not an official dinner, T’Pol.”

“No?” T’Pol buried her confusion as she assessed the ambassador. 

“It is logical for a father to have a final meal with his daughter before she is transferred to her new assignment.”

Father. He had so rarely been father. He was always the ambassador. His commitment to the high command, to Vulcan had shaped her early life and lead her to shape her life around her work like him. She had always wanted to be like him. She had become like him. Since she came of age and worked for the high command herself, she had rarely come to him as daughter. They settled awkwardly at opposite ends of the table. He, of course, collected himself first. 

“You have been reassigned.” He said. It was a comment and a question. 

“I will return to Vulcan as an attaché to the Auxiliary Ambassador at the United Earth Embassy. I was not aware there was an Auxiliary Ambassador to Vulcan.”

“You will serve the first. The humans have grown uneasy in the years since their warp five program was delayed for the engine to be restructured. They want to explore and make first contact with new species. The high command believes they need to understand how difficult it can be to engage with species for the first time. The Auxiliary Ambassador will be trained in Vulcan first contact protocols and will develop first contact protocols for Starfleet. A controlled environment like the consul will minimize negative outcomes and a Vulcan attaché will ease the process elsewhere.”

“I am not the most qualified individual to instruct them in the composition of first contact protocols.” 

“No, you are not. You were selected for your perceived ability to tolerate humans.”

“My interaction with humans has been limited.”

“Yes, but I have been ambassador to their homeworld for more than 30 years. Some believe I must have unique traits to allow me to endure them for so long. Vulcan officers on human vessels and those serving at the United Earth Embassy have remarkable turnover rates.”

“It is logical that I could have inherited some of those traits if they exist.”

“That appears to be the logic the high command is operating under.”

“You disagree?”

“I am not any more suited to living among humans. I simply ensure I have adequate time to recenter myself after dealing with their high emotions and rash actions. I keep careful track of my mental discipline and meditate far more often than many Vulcans do.”

“If I make use of your strategies and am more successful than my peers have been, I will reinforce their belief that there is something unique about our house.”

“I suppose it would.” His tone revealed nothing, but she hardly expected it to. “Are you aware of who they have assigned to be the Auxiliary Ambassador?”

“No, are you?”

“Unfortunately. Jonathan Archer was appointed despite my advice to the contrary. He is illogical, hot-headed, and prone to anti-Vulcan sentiment.”

“Why did Starfleet appoint him?” 

“Officially, he is their first choice for captain of the first warp five vessel earth will produce. Unofficially, many want someone that will represent earth’s values and challenge Vulcan more frequently.”

“Why does he have anti-Vulcan feelings?”

“Henry Archer was his father. He believes in delaying the NX program we have destroyed his father’s legacy.”

“It was human hubris that caused the NX program to be delayed.”

“You will have difficulty convincing him of that. He has a full contingent of human officers assigned to him including a bodyguard.”

“You have security, but you do not have a bodyguard.”

“I rarely leave the compound if I am not on official business. I doubt your Ambassador will show as much restraint.”

“Do you believe he will need a bodyguard on Vulcan?”

“No, but he will not spend all of his time on Vulcan. He will travel aboard the  _ Tal’Kir _ with his staff to various nearby systems to practice his skills in first contact situations. If you were to run into trouble with Klingons, Ferengi, Nausicans, or any of the other hostile species en route, a bodyguard may be useful.”

“If Ambassador Archer is in danger aboard the  _ Tal’Kir _ , I do not know what good a bodyguard will do.”

“Nevertheless, Starfleet has assigned one. They have also assigned a chef and more than a dozen other staff members. I suggest you learn their names quickly. Humans take that very personally.”

“Of course,” T’Pol answered. She wasn’t sure there was much else to say. The ambassador and his contingent would arrive soon. Her father seemed to feel the same.

“I have a task for you when you return to Vulcan.” He rose from the table and collected a moderately sized rectangular box wrapped in brown paper from a shelf. As he moved closer, T’Pol could make out the plain twine that wrapped the box and the small note that lay beneath the bow. “Please deliver this to your mother as soon as you are able.”

“If it is urgent, it could be delivered through official channels.”

“It is not urgent. I trust that you will protect it until it rests in her hand.”

“Of course, peace and long life, father.”

“Peace and long life, T’Pol.”

As she walked back to her quarters, T’Pol’s thoughts and emotions were unsettled. She sat on her bed weighing the package in her hands. What was inside it? Curiosity was… a human emotion. It was unbecoming a Vulcan to feel its call. The ambassador had entrusted her with this package. And yet... the package was directed to her mother. Being asked to act as an unofficial courier seemed... odd. T’Pol knew her parents maintained contact. She assumed it was cordial. Packages were regularly sent to her father from her mother on Vulcan. T’Les still shopped for her husband as much as possible. It was illogical to have some junior member of the high command shop for the ambassador on a planet full of unfamiliar materials when T’Les could easily see to her husband’s needs. T’Pol had not been aware that packages were sent the other way. What could her father be sending home? Her mother could have no logical need for anything from this primitive planet.

The temptation grew too great. T’Pol slid the note from the twine, carefully unfolded it, and began to read her father’s small, careful hand. He began the note  _ To Vulcan, with love _ and T’Pol looked away for a moment. She had never known her father carried such depth of feeling for her mother. Their marriage had been arranged. They met only once before the wedding and, after the year they were required to dwell together, had rarely lived under the same roof. She was their only child. T’Pol had always interpreted her father’s frequent absences and her mother’s composure during them as apathy on both sides. While some couples develop an affection, she had always believed her parents never had. It appeared she had been wrong. It was impressive that her parents had such mastery over themselves that their own child could not recognize their feelings. It was even more impressive that their feelings remained strong after their many years apart. 

Reading her father’s note was like meeting another person. She could not think of him as an ambassador while reading something so… intimate. She hated herself for violating his trust with every line she read but found it impossible to stop. He  _ teased _ her mother. He expressed hope T’Les would have a chance to spend more time with their daughter. He explained the package - a crystal vase he had acquired in Barcelona. He had seen it and known it would complete their quarters. T’Pol read the final words -  _ My thoughts are always with you. Your devoted husband, Soval  _ \- and carefully refolded her father’s note. She took several deep breaths and tried to bury down the emotions rising. The Auxiliary Ambassador would be arriving soon. She could not allow these discoveries to undermine her control. She would meditate on the revelations about her parents tonight. For the next several hours she needed to be collected and in control. The Auxiliary ambassador needed to believe her competent and believe her valuable. 

Just a few more hours. 


	2. Broken Bow Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn. There won't be any romance in this chapter. I'll be trying to develop a realistic way for T'Pol and Archer to confront their biases and grow to trust each other.

Jonathan Archer was everything T’Pol’s father had warned her about.

The first official meeting with the ambassador had been nothing short of a disaster. The ambassador had given T’Pol little more than a cursory glance. He was determined to provoke her father, and, more disturbing yet, he had succeeded. Her father had raised his voice. She had never seen her father raise his voice. 

After causing one of the most horrifying moments of T’Pol’s life, Archer had the audacity to gloat. “When your logic doesn’t work you raise your voice? You’ve been on Earth too long, Soval.” Her father had left the meeting with urgency and had refused all of her attempts at contact. She had hoped to speak to her father again to ensure he was well. Her father's aids had turned her away. The ambassador was in solitary meditation. 

T’Pol followed her father’s example. She spent the night knitting her control tightly together and preparing herself for whatever nightmare might follow. Archer had taken pleasure from cracking her father’s control. This was the man she would be forced to serve. This was the man earth had entrusted to write its first contact protocols. This was the man she was forced to share the shuttle ride to the _Tal’Kir_. She did not doubt he would attempt to break down her control as well. She would not let him. 

She meditated through the night. Whenever her resolve weakened, she recalled the moment her father shouted. There was danger of losing control. She would ensure she was equal to it. Her mother had always said her emotions were too close to the service. 

Archer was not so proud of himself when she met him at the launch pad the next morning. He and his companion _smelled_ human, but that was not the only scent she was being forced to endure. He was bringing a subhuman quadruped aboard the _Tal’Kir_. The creature placed its paws on her leg and stared up at her before Archer cradled the creature in his arms. Archer proceeded to introduce the beast.

“My beagle, Porthos, and my engineering attaché, Commander Charles Tucker III.”

“Trip. Everyone calls me Trip.” Commander Tucker extended his hand. T’Pol ignored it. Commander Tucker was not easily discouraged. The second T’Pol had settled into her seat, he asked, “What’s in the box?”

“I am uncertain.” T’Pol answered, and it was true enough. Vases could take many colors and forms. She was uncertain what it looked like.

“Then why are you carrying it?”

“It is a gift. Ambassador Soval asked me to deliver to his wife when we arrive on Vulcan”

“Old pointy has a wife?”

Anger is an emotion. An emotion that would not be engaged with over an insult as uninventive as _old pointy_. T’Pol kept her face neutral and flicked her eyes to the auxiliary ambassador. He had the decency to seem embarrassed.

“I didn’t know the ambassador was married.” Archer said. The statement was accompanied by an unspoken request for confirmation.

“He is.” T’Pol answered. Such an obvious question deserved nothing more as an answer.

“Does he have children?” Archer asked. His attempt at small talk was doubtless a peace offering. T’Pol decided to accept it.

“A daughter.” It was true. They didn’t need to know she was that daughter. It would be illogical to provide that information given their... opinions of the ambassador.

“I’ve never seen either of them.” Archer observed. T’Pol suppressed amusement. Of course, she had never acted as the ambassador’s daughter outside of the most private areas of the embassy. Perhaps, it was true in a sense.

“I believe they both live and work on Vulcan.” That was true. Now that she was being transferred to Vulcan it was uncertain when she would see her father again. 

“Maybe we’ll get a chance to meet them.” 

T’Pol could not begin to imagine why the Archer would wish to encounter the family of a man he so clearly despised.

“Unlikely. Neither are employed by the diplomatic core.” Again, true. T’Pol was employed as a scientist which made this diplomatic appointment all the more frustrating. Being her father’s scientific attaché has been a different matter entirely.

“You are going to deliver that package. Maybe I could tag along.” Archer was already making presumptions.

“I will personally be delivering the package as he requested. After the events of last night, I do not believe Ambassador Soval would appreciate me being escorted.”

“What’s in it?” Tucker cut in again.

“The Ambassador did not share that information.” T’Pol suppressed the guilt that threatened to rise. Even if she had violated her father’s trust, they would not be allowed to.

“Aren’t ya curious?”

“Trip, leave it. I’ve heard the _Tal’Kir_ is an impressive vessel.”

“It is.”

“The Captain T’Kav-”

“K’Tav.”

“Do you know him?”

“I am acquainted with the captain.”

“Do all you Vulcans know each other?” While Commander Tucker was being intentional troublesome, T’Pol answered anyway. 

“That would be impossible.”

“How do you know the captain?” Archer asked.

“Captain K’Tav is an old friend of my father’s.”

“Do you see your parents often?”

“No.” Until she had been assigned to her father’s consul, it had been years since she had seen her parents. 

“Then it must be nice to serve with a family friend.”

“My father’s friendship with the Captain will not impact my service.”

“I’m sure it won’t.” Archer paused before tacking on, “I’ll be hosting a dinner for my senior staff tonight. I’d like you to be there.”

“Of course, Ambassador.” T’Pol answered flatly. She would be going. It was expected. There was no logical reason to deny him. Still, there was nothing she wanted to endure less than a human dinner aboard a Vulcan vessel. She could be enjoying Vulcan cuisine and the silent companionship of the Vulcan crew during her meal. Instead she would be subjected to the mental and emotional demands of the human staff chattering away, allowing the food to reach room temperature, and the need to accomplish whatever the ambassadorial staff was supposed to be doing.

Silence fell. Archer was out of small talk. Commander Tucker had finally ceased his impertinence. The humans shifted nervously in the silence, but T’Pol relished it. She typed a quick message to her father and sent it. T’Pol read the note over and over before they docked with the _Tal’Kir_. It would not do to be too concerned for her father. He was likely embarrassed by his outburst. But she cared for him and valued his advice. 

_Father,_

_I will be regularly expected to attend staff dinners. I appreciate any advice you can offer on how to endure and engage in the expected dinner conversations._

_I hope you are well._

_Peace and long life,_

_T’Pol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Friday/Saturday are going to be the time for updates. I'll try to get new chapters out weekly. Comments have definitely proven to be motivational.


	3. K’Tav of the Tal’Kir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late post! My week went to hell. I wasn't able to touch base with my beta, so all mistakes are mine. Notes on the OC (?) at the end of the chapter.

When they boarded, it was left to T’Pol to make the introductions. Archer and Tucker were having an uncharacteristic moment of reserve. While the development was interesting, she would have to reflect on it later.

“Ambassador, may I present K’Tav, Captain of the  _ Tal’Kir _ . Captain, may I present the United Earth's Auxiliary Ambassador to Vulcan Jonathan Archer, his engineering attaché Charles Tucker III, and his beagle Porthos.”

“Welcome aboard, Ambassador, Commander, Porthos. Follow me.” K’Tav resumed as they made their way through the halls, “While you will not exclusively spend your time aboard the  _ Tal’Kir _ , we have been assigned to be your primary means of transportation. The standard environmental settings aboard the ship have thinner atmosphere and higher temperatures than you will be comfortable with. They match the conditions of our home world. The portion of the ship set aside for you and your staff has its own environment that should be comfortable. Notify T’Pol if that is not the case. While you and your staff are not restricted to the earth-like portions of the ship, I suggest caution when you leave them. High temperatures and thin atmosphere can cause a variety of ill effects on humans. I would like you all to be as comfortable as possible.

“There are portions of the ship restricted to your staff. The full list will be provided to T’Pol. See that your staff respects those restrictions. If you require explanation of any of them, that can be arranged.  _ Tal’Kir  _ has a crew complement of 140 Vulcan officers. It is unlikely you will interact with more than 5 regularly. That number includes myself. T’Pol will function as an intermediary between you and your staff and the crew. She will forward your requests to myself or the proper member of my crew. This, Ambassador, will be your quarters.” K’Tav gestured briefly to the door he had halted outside. 

After a moment, T’Pol interceded, “if you have any questions for the Captain, now would be the time.” It appeared they were both too overwhelmed to come up with anything. Archer did manage a meek thank you before retreating into his new cabin with his dog - Porthos - in tow. A member of the Vulcan crew stepped forward to direct Commander Tucker to his cabin. 

“Join me,” K’Tav ordered. T’Pol followed him to his  _ ready room _ as the humans would call it. T’Pol was trying to think of the ship in their terms. It was challenging. K’Tav continued once the door slid shut, “After your father’s warnings about Archer, I was expecting more from the Auxiliary Ambassador.” 

“He was uncharacteristically reserved.” T’Pol admitted as she sat in one of the chairs positioned in front of the desk. K’Tav put his place behind it.

“He may be suffering from a hangover. Your father’s brief this morning mentioned that he had overindulged last night.”

“That may well be the case, but it did not stop him from being… inquisitive on our flight this morning.”

“I do not envy the morning you have had. Being stuck in an earth shuttle with those two and a beagle?”

“They smelled worse than the dog.” T’Pol responded with the same sort of dry humor K’Tav had offered. They lapsed into a comfortable silence while he called up the most current versions of the files she would need to function as intermediary. T’Pol suppressed a feeling of relief. K’Tav was the same reassuring presence he had always been. This would be a great help. Eventually, K’Tav held out his hand for her earth issued PADD to begin the file transfer. 

“I have provided you with the crew shifts, cabin assignments, and a listing of restricted areas. If you require more, inform me. I have not given you a map. You served aboard the  _ Seleya _ before you were transferred to earth.  _ Tal’Kir  _ has an identical layout. It is pleasant to have you aboard. If we can discover what kept them quiet this morning, we may be able to give them some semblance of decorum.” K’Tav returned the PADD, but this was not a dismissal. His emotions sat close enough to the surface that it was not difficult for her to tell. 

“I believe they were intimidated.”

“By me?”

“You are unlike any of the Vulcans they have encountered before. They seem to understand our entire species through their interpretations of my father. Physically, you are taller and more robust than my father has been within their memory. You also possess a certain air of violence my father does not. They seem to believe we are a race of monkish scholars that do nothing but suppress the discoveries of other races. You disproved all of that.”

“They are more obtuse than I believed. Your father and I are not so different.”

T’Pol didn’t respond. K’Tav looked up. T’Pol raised one of her brows.

“He may not have fired a gun in half of a century, but your father is dangerous.” K’Tav was not about to provide more information, and T’Pol was not going to pry into her father’s business again. She opted to change the topic entirely. 

“Would you like to meet before dinner to rehearse protocols for this evening?”

“That would be logical. I have not eaten in the presence of humans before.”

“You will send me the most convenient opening in your schedule?”

“Of course, and, T’Pol,” K’Tav looked up from his screen for a moment, “write to your father.”

“I already have.” T’Pol replied. K’Tav returned to his work without answering further, but he was pleased. T’Pol pulled out her pad and found a message from her father. Apparently, replying to her message had been high on his list of priorities this morning. His response was to the point, but it was lengthy and detailed. She made her way to the Vulcan crew’s mess to get a cup of tea, so she could study her father’s response in the peace of her quarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal’Kir is a canonical vessel, and her captain would be a canonical character. The problem is he doesn’t appear and is not named. I wasn’t about to call him “captain of the Tal’Kir” for the entire fic, so I named him. Then he had the nerve to grow himself a whole personality, backstory, and become useful to moving forward the character development and plot. The nerve of background characters these days. Let me know what you think of our captain!


	4. The Ambassador’s Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is here! The tension! The drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started making it. Had a breakdown. Bon appetite. I may have to change my update window to “weekend” if life keeps throwing nonsense at me. I wasn’t able to meet with my beta again, so any rough edges are all me.
> 
> Malcolm is younger in this fic and only has the rank of ensign.

Vulcans are punctual. It is illogical to make an appointment if you do not intend to keep it precisely. Unplanned and inevitable delays may occur, but punctuality was expected of every Vulcan from childhood. 

Other species has different relationships with time. Humanity has attitudes about time that vary by region and subculture. It is impossible to predict what “on time” means without a thorough knowledge of the individual. Her father’s solution had been to be perfectly punctual. Since he could find no logical way to accommodate them, they would have to accommodate him. T’Pol opted to follow her father’s strategy until she was more familiar with Archer’s expectations. 

She and K’Tav arrived to find all but one member of the party already in attendance. The ambassador’s bodyguard Lieutenant Reed was lingering awkwardly on the edges of conversation. Ensign Sato drew K’Tav into a conversation on Vulcan syntax. While it was not his area of expertise, he was managing admirably - far better than she was managing with the ambassador. T’Pol had been seated to Ambassador Archer’s right, and was doing her best to engage with his attempts at small talk. He seemed dissatisfied with her efforts thus far. His disappointment when she had to tell him she had not been to the Grand Canyon or Big Sur Aquarium was palatable. Perhaps Archer was unclear in regards to her diplomatic function.

“Sightseeing was not one of my assignments.” T’Pol reminded him.

“All work and no play. Everybody should get out for a little fun now and then.”Archer chewed the breadstick as he spoke. The grinding of teeth against the crusty bread irritated her heightened hearing. He seemed to know how to most effectively get under her skin and immensely enjoy doing it.

“All our recreational needs are provided at the compound.” She reminded him, but he seemed unconvinced. Archer at least had the decency to swallow before addressing T’Kav. 

“K’Tav, have you ever been to Earth?”

“No, this was my first time in this particular stretch of space. It was not necessary for me to make planetfall.”

“Next time we’re in this neck of the woods, I’ll have to show you both around. Earth has a lot to see if you are willing to-” the chime cut off Archer’s thought. “Come in.”

Commander Tucker, evidently, had a different relationship with time than the other staff members. While he said “Ya shoulda started without me,” he was preening under the attention.

“Sit down. I was just telling T’Pol and K’Tav they should see more of Earth. T’Pol tells me she has been living at the Vulcan compound in Sausalito.”

“No kiddin,” Commander Tucker said as he placed a napkin on his lap and grabbed a breadstick. “I lived a few blocks from there when I first joined Starfleet.” Tucker turned to Archer and said, “great parties at the Vulcan compound.”

Archer laughed. Tucker smirked. Ensign Sato glanced from T’Pol to K'Tav before staring down at her hands. She seemed uncomfortable enough for the three of them. Lieutenant Reed appeared to be willing himself into the vacuum of space. T’Pol ensured her face was unimpressed. K’Tav was characteristically unwilling to let the mockery go unanswered.

“I was not aware that on Earth consuls were expected to throw many ‘parties.’ Does that impede their work?” K’Tav’s words feigned ignorance, but his eyes were a challenge Archer was unable to meet for long. With the balance of power firmly shifted, K’Tav changed the topic. “I have heard that the _Tal-Shanar_ is beautifully observed at the Vulcan consulate in Sausalito.”

“It is. Ambassador Soval was insistent that the practice be observed as it is on Vulcan.” T’Pol confirmed. 

“I would love to see that.” Ensign Sato must have heard the nearly indiscernible changes in K’Tav’s voice. She had no way of knowing what they were talking about, but her tone held similar reverence, and her enthusiasm seemed thoroughly genuine. Archer and Tucker’s confusion was visible.

“ _Tal-Shanar_ is a Vulcan spiritual practice.” T’Pol provided. She was still his aide. She would do her job even when he and his engineering attaché were being.. difficult.

“Outsiders are rarely allowed to participate, but I am sure you made it a priority. It would be difficult to be an ambassador to a culture you do not understand.” K’Tav feigned nonchalance. His body was relaxed. His face and tone were neutral. T’Pol took a long drink from her glass before turning her attention to the _breadstick_ on her plate. She distracted her mind from the tension between the men at opposing ends of the table by focusing on object naming practices in English. Her inattention proved to be a mistake. Her breadstick snapped and drew all eyes to her.

“It might be a little easier using your fingers.” Archer spoke to her like she was a child that didn’t know how to eat before he took a drink to hide his smirk. .

“Vulcans don’t touch food with their hands.“ T’Pol said with a bit more condensention than was necessary. 

“Can’t wait ta see ya tackle the spare ribs.” Tucker interrupted. T’Pol looked sharply at Archer. T’Kav raised a single speculative eyebrow.

Archer still seemed amused when he said “Don’t worry. We know you’re both vegetarians. Chef prepared something special.”

As if on cue, the meal was served by several lower ranking members of the ambassador’s staff. Plates with thinly sliced roasted vegetables were served to most of the table. Ensign Sato provided a pleasant distraction for her end of the table when pulled K’Tav and Ensign Reed into a discussion about the _ratatouille_ the chef had prepared. As Ensign Sato rambled about the name being derived from a French verb meaning “to stir” and its emergence around the turn of the twentieth century, T’Pol realized that she and K’Tav weren’t the only ones that had prepared for the evening. 

Her end of the table was far less enjoyable. Large steaks had been served to Archer and Tucker in addition to the _ratatouille_. The smell of the seared flesh assailed T’Pol’s sensitive nose. When blood began to ooze from the meat as Tucker shoveled a bite into his mouth, T’Pol could no longer resist the urge to comment.

“You humans claim to be enlightened, yet you still consume the flesh of animals.”

“Grandma taught me to never judge a species by their eating habits,” Tucker replied as he loaded another excessively large bite into his mouth. Archer, of course, missed her point entirely. 

“Enlightened might be too strong a word,” he said, “but if you had been on earth 50 years ago, I think you’d be impressed by what we’ve gotten done.” 

“You have yet to embrace either patience or logic. You remain impulsive carnivores.”

“Yeah, how about war? Disease? Hunger? We pretty much wiped ‘em out is less than two generations. I wouldn’t call that small potatoes.” Tucker’s outburst drew the attention of the table. T’Pol let her retort die unspoken. She was allowing them to provoke her. Her emotions were getting the best of her. Her discomfort was clouding her judgement. Ensign Reed broke the tension by reminding Tucker of a bet they had going about the current speed of the _Tal’Kir_. When K’Tav said warp 6, Ensign Sato chimed in with her nerves about breaking the warp barrier. 

Once the attention of the entire table was drawn elsewhere, Archer said quietly enough for only T’Pol to hear, “Human instinct is pretty strong. You can’t expect us to change overnight.”

“With proper discipline, anything is possible.” T’Pol replied, lifting her carefully cut breadstick as evidence. Archer shrugged and offered her a good natured smile before he turned his attention to the other end of the table. There was something obscured behind that smile that left T’Pol unsettled. Fortunately, Ensigns Sato and Reed managed to keep the conversation on more neutral topics. The rest of the table took their cues. While the room was tense, things went smoothly until the party began to break for the evening

“T’Pol, a word.” Archer said when she went to leave. His tone held something that gave her pause. K’Tav sensed her hesitation and paused just inside the door. She felt his concern, but dismissed him with a nod. Archer waited until they were alone 

“I can’t shake the feeling that K’Tav came in here ready for a fight.”

“The captain is a former soldier and has a decorated combat record from long before he took command of the _Tal’Kir_. His vigilance is not unusual.” Her answer was apparently unsatisfactory. She could feel frustration rising in the ambassador. 

“He had no help from you?”

“I met with the Captain before the meal. We rehearsed some small talk. Dinner conversation is not customary among Vulcans.”

“You didn’t pass on any of Soval’s warnings?”

“I was warned that you lack interest in understanding the most basic elements of behavior in a culture your species has been in contact with for a century. Ambassador Soval did not raise any unnecessary concerns prior to my departure. I did not share them with K’Tav. ”

“You want me to believe he didn’t try to turn you against me. You've been frosty since last night.”

“Your behavior last night did more to inform my opinions than anything I was told about you.”

“My behavior?”

“Your aggression is illogical.”

“You care so damned much about logic.”

“Logic saved my species from extinction.” T’Pol spoke without changing her face or tone, but Archer stopped.

“I didn’t know that.” He said without the anger or venom. He was surprised, thoughtful. 

“Then you have never bothered to ask. It is no secret.”

“I’ll start asking. What major misstep did I make at last night’s meeting?”

“You gloated when Ambassador Soval lost control. For a Vulcan, the loss of control of one’s emotions is shameful, dangerous. Your apparent delight at causing that loss was… disturbing.”

“I don’t see what was so dangerous about losing control for a few seconds. It was refreshingly human of him.”

“Vulcans are not human. Our brains have evolved to suppress our emotions. It is a physical part of who we are as much as it is a decision.” 

“I will try to be more respectful of your lack of emotional expression, but I have a history with Soval. You shouldn’t take it personal.”

“In many ways, Ambassador Soval reminds me of my own father. The behaviors you so often attack him for are parts of my identity and culture. It feels very… personal.”

“I’ll try to lay off.” 

Once again, Archer gave T’Pol pause. His words were noncommittal, but the emotions that accompanied them were anything but. Shame. Remorse. Guilt. Had he not realized the impact his attitudes had on her? Did he care?

“Staff briefing at 0800. Dismissed.” Archer spoke without turning from the blackness of space.

“Good night, Ambassador.”

“Good night, T’Pol.”

Back in the silence of her quarters, T’Pol meditated on the strange turn the evening had taken. The tension between K’Tav and Archer was inevitable. Tucker’s impertinence was unsurprising. The ambassador’s response to her did not make sense. It was illogical. If he had loathed her like he did her father, she would have managed the assignment with cold civility. If he managed to be a professional, they could have had a highly productive working relationship. T’Pol had not predicted his compassion and his desire to understand, nor did she know how to respond. Humans were confusing. No one would understand that better than her father. T’Pol rose from the floor and extinguished her candles before she settled into bed with her PADD. 

_Father,_

_Thank you for your advice. It was helpful to K’Tav and I as we navigated the first staff dinner. The meal was tense. The translator and bodyguard were pleasant, but the engineering attaché has all of the ambassador’s hard feelings and none of his tact. While there were numerous disagreements between us, it appears the ambassador and I have come to a tentative accord. Given his volatility, I cannot predict if it will last._

_Peace and long life,_

_T’Pol_

The note she typed offered some relief, but her sleep was troubled. Humans were puzzling. Archer was puzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL, I kinda like how it turned. Thoughts? Are things starting to thaw?
> 
> I hope the tone works. Things shifted a lot there toward the end.
> 
> Comments keep me going! :)


	5. Homeward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Pol and Archer's tentative truce holds and something is troubling K'Tav...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks. I hate it. I used all of my time with my lovely beta this week trying to make heads or tails of warp theory. As a result, typos and other mistakes are all mine.

T’Pol was certain she had heard the ambassador say, “Come in.” She was taken aback when he hushed her as soon as she was through the door. 

“Hear that?” he asked as he crawled around on the deck plating.

“Hear what?” T’Pol knew Vulcan hearing was better than human hearing. It was illogical for him to hear something she could not, but the ambassador did not have a history of auditory hallucinations. It was unlikely he was imagining a noise. 

“A squeak. Something's squeaking. I think it’s coming from under the deck plating, but every time I get close to it it stops. If I can’t isolate it, I’m gonna have to tear the whole flooring up.” Archer sat on his heels and glared at the whole of the floor like it was intentionally wronging him. 

“That would be unfortunate.” T’Pol could think of nothing else to say, but the ambassador had clearly expected a response. When he moved to a chair at the large table, T’Pol joined him. She sat stiffly in her chair while the ambassador’s eyes continued to search the room for a sound she could not hear. When he finally turned his attention to her, she began their morning briefing. “In three days, we will be in orbit over Vulcan. I am to meet with K’Tav this morning to discuss - among other items - the rotating leave schedule for the Vulcan crew. You can be transported to the United Earth Embassy at your discretion. When shall I request planetfall for you and your staff?”

“I’d like to give everyone a few more days to settle into the  _ Tal’Kir _ . As I understand it, we’ll send more time aboard than on the surface. Besides, I don’t want to step on the ambassador’s toes. He isn’t too happy about my assignment.”

“Very well.” T’Pol made a few notes. A stray thought gave her pause. Last night, he had been more flexible with a bit more information. Once she had provided the information he hadn’t thought to ask her, things had gone much more smoothly. Perhaps she should attempt to fill those gaps again. “Ambassador, would you like to be made aware if your decisions could unintentionally cause discomfort or harm?”

“Of course,” he seemed genuinely taken aback. Perhaps, without visible emotional expression of such, humans were blind to the harm they could do to others.

“The majority of the crew can make planetfall at any point while we are in orbit. As captain, K’Tav cannot make planetfall while you are aboard. The longer we are in orbit, the more likely it becomes that he will be sent on a mission immediately after you depart the vessel. If you stay aboard more than three or four days, it is unlikely he will be able to see his family. If you disembark immediately, it will limit opportunities for the remainder of the crew.”

“K’Tav cares that much about his family?” Archer was asking specifically about K’Tav, but he was hoping to learn more general information from the inquiry.

“While we communicate our familial bonds differently, I can assure that we value them. K’Tav more than many.”

“When was the last time he had time at home?”

“I don’t know.”

“Make an educated guess.”

“Years.”

“Thank you for making me aware. Find me after you talk to K’Tav. We’ll try to figure out a way to make sure he and the crew get some time at home.”

“Is there anything else you would like me to bring to the captain’s attention?” T’Pol paused “Aside from the squeak,” she quickly added. If he was going to make concessions at her request, she could take this seriously even if she still couldn’t hear anything.

“No, is there anything else that needs brought to my attention before you meet with the captain?” Archer was asking. Perhaps this would not be a miserable partnership.

“Not at this time.” T’Pol told him 

“T’Pol,” Archer called like a thought had just struck him, “can you make planetfall while I’m aboard?”

“Perhaps. At your discretion. As a member of your staff, I would typically travel with you.” His sudden interest was unnerving.

“I would hate to delay Soval’s wife getting her gift,” he explained. Then he changed the topic again. “Do you have family on the surface?”

“My mother. My father is stationed off-world.”

“No siblings?”

“No.” She answered. Archer’s hmm was far too contemplative for T’Pol’s liking. She was not sure she would like his next question. 

“I shouldn’t keep K’Tav waiting,” she said, but she didn’t need the excuse. Archer’s head snapped to the side as he listened again for the indiscernible squeak. She was able to slip away without another word. Her thoughts were forced away from Archer as she made her way through the ship. K’Tav was tense. T’Pol felt her own mind and body responding the closer she got to his ready room. Her jaw tensed, the muscles in her back drew tight. Something was troubling him deeply. His emotions were typically not this… staggering. 

“Is something troubling you, Captain?” T’Pol asked without wasting time on greeting. She took a seat across from him

“Human emotions are... loud. More so than I expected. It is making things difficult for me. You can sense it?” 

T’Pol answered with a slight nod. She felt the tension increase as K’Tav attempted to reign in his frustration. T’Pol was trying to reign in her own.

“The High Command did not consider the impact their high emotions could have on you? Or your crew?”

“No, of course not. The high command cares little for those with undesirable conditions. They assumed that my crew would be better suited to handle long term interactions with humans because they are accustomed to negotiating taxing emotions.”

“That is illogical. Untamed human emotions will only compound the strain on all parties. There is a difference between...” T’Pol let the sentence die. K’Tav was not the person she needed to convince, and nothing either of them could say would change the edict of the High Command. 

“I will adapt in time. I need a few days to collect and recenter myself. Unfortunately, you and the crew will be subjected to the worst of things until I do.”

“Logically, the strain would more substantial on the one experiencing it first hand.”

“I’m used to this type of discomfort. You aren’t.”

“If there is anything I can do…”

“Take care of yourself. It makes it easier. You have access to the list of items the ambassadorial staff must complete before we reach Vulcan. I trust you can handle the logistics. Are there any items you need to bring to my attention?”

“The ambassador reports a squeak in his dining room. He would like it repaired as quickly as possible. Tik’Tov is the head of maintenance and engineering. With your permission, I will make arrangements to have this elusive nuisance resolved by end of day.”

“Granted.”

“Ensign Sato also had a personal request. However, I can tell her there was not enough time, and we can address the issue later.” T’Pol could sense sufficient resignation from K’Tav that she continued, “Ensign Sato was wondering if you would be willing to converse with her in Vulcan on occasion. She favors your accent.”

“I haven’t spoken more than twenty Vulcan words in her presence. How does she know I have an accent?”

“Your accent places emphasis on a different portion of my name than the other native speakers she would have heard. For a human with so few chances to practice, her Vulcan is impressive, and her ear for languages is something I have not observed in any other member of her species. Your accent isn’t the only one she has noticed.”

“Why would she want my accent?”

“You have a pronounced regional accent. I believe she enjoys the challenge of not just speaking a language, but being able to speak it in a way a first language speaker would.”

“She should converse with you. Your father ensured you have the ShiKahr accent. It would serve her better.”

“I did not have the time to entertain a conversation on accent bias over breakfast.” T’Pol felt herself getting defensive and paused to calm herself again. His displeasure was not directed at her. It was simply overwhelming.

“Tell her I’d be willing to converse in Vulcan on occasion. Nothing today or tomorrow. and never at staff dinners. I’ll try to fit something in before we arrive.”

“I will inform her that these conversations will be subject to your availability.” T’Pol 

“Anything else?”

“Not presently.” T’Pol rose to leave. “Get some rest, K’Tav.”

She barely heard him say, “You sound like your father,” as the door closed behind her. She navigated the ship automatically. The ambassador was having a heated discussion with Commander Tucker when she arrived, so she composed the repair request to Tik’Tov in the hall. She was half way through a recommended schedule for the staff’s physicals when Tucker stormed from the room. Archer seemed to need a moment to collect himself, so she stood just inside the door until he surprised her again. 

“Is something bothering you, T’Pol?” He asked with a genuineness that disarmed her. He was still distressed from his argument with Tucker, but he was asking about her.

“Have I…” T’Pol wasn’t even sure what she was asking. She was grateful for human impulsiveness for the first time when he interrupted her.

“No, just a hunch.”

“Something is troubling K’Tav. There is nothing I can do to ease his discomfort.” When she saw the knowing look on Archer’s face, she explained, “Discomfort is a physical sensation not an emotional response.”

“I didn’t say anything,” he answered with the same knowing smirk. “ How do you know? Last night he seemed just as emotionally repressed as the next Vulcan.” That was precisely the problem. The restraint he had shown at dinner had been exhausting. T’Pol was not going to discuss K’Tav’s health. She decided to give him the truth in a way that would make the most sense to him. She would just leave out the most sensitive details.

“I’ve known him since I was an infant. He’s like family.”

“Well, I think we need to make sure my staff is ready to make planetfall on the third day after our arrival.” Archer said as he took a seat at the table and gestured for her to join him. He surprised her again. He didn’t press the point further. He didn’t attempt to elicit an emotional response. He worked with her toward their common goal until he went to his physical.

Archer was puzzling, but today she was grateful for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no single canonical answer I could find for how long it takes to get from Earth to Vulcan at warp 6. I decided to go with four and a half days to Vulcan at warp 6 and just over two days at warp 7. I also decided that warp 6 was Tal’Kir’s cruising speed. Warp 7 is its canonical maximum If any of you have deep dived on the subject, I do respect that, but I am tired. These numbers are what I’m going to be using.
> 
> Query: Would ya'll be interested in reading some "shorts" or "one shots" from other characters perspectives? I have a few ideas rattling around that could fit nicely between later chapters. Let me know :)


	6. Planetfall Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I missed last week’s upload! The crushing weight of 2020 caught up to me, and I could not even. You almost got a whole chapter of K’Tav interacting with his wife because I needed something fluffy to mend my psyche. You almost got a whole chapter of T'Pol and K'Tav trying to get the other one to take care of themselves because humans are very stressful. Unfortunately, both of those ideas didn't quite fit in to where the story is headed. This chapter is on plot even if isn’t up to my normal standards and is late.

T’Pol stepped through the door into the ambassador’s dining room. He was at the window mesmerised by the planet below. 

“I knew Vulcan was a desert world, but I wasn’t expecting so much brown.” Archer said without turning to face her. It would be his first time touching down on another habitable world. T’Pol stood near the table and waited until he had watched his fill. In time, he turned and took a seat at the table. She joined him and pulled out her PADD. They had found something of a rhythm in the last four days. 

“How did the briefing with K’Tav go?”

“Poorly. The ambassadorial staff has three days to disembark.  _ Tal’Kir  _ has already received a temporary assignment.”

“Did K’Tav mention where they were headed or when they’d be back?” Archer asked. 

“No, only that it was urgent.”

“I don’t like being stranded.” Anxiety rose in Archer as he spoke, but he shifted focus and it drifted away. “I think we need to come up with a new plan.”

“For what?”

“I assume K’Tav is still troubled. You seemed to think that time at home was what he needed. Is there any way we could get his family to come here?” 

He surprised her again. His continued investment was not something she would have predicted. There was no logic to it. He hardly knew K’Tav. Humans were nearly deaf to the emotions of those around them. It was unlikely Archer would recognize K’Tav’s stray emotions if he felt them. 

“We could not gather the whole of his family onto the ship in less than three days. Three of his children are grown and have families of their own.” T’Pol replied. 

“Just his wife?” Archer asked. His persistence was impressive. The idea had merit.

“I can contact T’Para. It may be possible to arrange something.”

“Do it.”

“I will need your personal authorization to bring guests aboard.”

“You have it. What else came up in the meeting?”

“Commander Tucker is yet to visit med bay for his physical. He has also tried accessing the engines for the seventh time since he was brought aboard.” 

“I’ll talk to him.” Archer rubbed his nose and oozed frustration. Tensions were high between the two, but T’Pol did not know how to broach the subject. She decided to offer assurances where she could. 

“K’Tav is not being difficult. He cannot allow access to the engines.”

“I know.” Archer was frustrated, but not with her and, mercifully, not with K’Tav. That would make the next issue easier.

“There was another matter. It is standard practice on Vulcan vessels for a complete genetic profile to be taken of anyone that serves aboard. In the case of extreme injury, it allows us to be aware of who would be the most compatible donor for tissues or blood. The Captain reviews this information and uses it to prevent all compatible individuals from being injured simultaneously.”

“That’s a logical policy.” Archer was confused. He didn’t see why this mattered. T’Pol collected herself and pressed on. 

“The doctor found that you have an excellent match should the need arise. Your daughter. Ensign Sato.” T’Pol paused. Archer was feeling a dizzying combination of emotions. Once again, she collected herself and continued, “The report is subject to doctor patient confidentiality. If this is not information you would like spread, you will have K’Tav’s silence.”

“Let’s keep this quiet.” Archer said as he rested his head in his hands. 

“Of course,” T’Pol began typing a note to K’Tav allowing Archer time to collect himself. 

“T’Pol, can you ask K’Tav to not mention this to Hoshi during their lessons?” T’Pol look at his, but his head was still bowed. 

“Of course,” T’Pol began amending the message without so much as raising an eyebrow. “It’s done. I have scheduled an update to my medical record this afternoon. If there is nothing else, Ambassador.” T’Pol rose slowly. It appeared he needed time alone.

“T’Pol,” he called when she was about halfway to the door. There was something indecipherable on his face. “I know curiosity is an emotion, so I’ll answer the question you aren’t going to ask. Hoshi doesn’t know she’s my daughter. Her mother and I agreed that I would stay out of the picture as much as possible. It is a long story for a different day.” 

T’Pol nodded uncertain of what the appropriate response would be. While she had provided him plenty of information he had not asked for in recent days, it had never been anything quite this personal. He felt as though he owed her an explanation. She could not determine why. 

“You said your mother is on the surface?” He asked after a moment.

“Yes.”

“Does she live close to Soval’s wife?” T’Polo was not certain where this line of questioning was leading, but she did not like it. She settled on giving him an answer that was true enough. 

“The distance is not unreasonable.”

“I want you to take a few days to yourself. Finish what you need to and head to the surface.”

“If my service has been unexceptable, I am certain we can arrive at...” T’Pol had though they were working well together. She thought she had found a way to teach him about Vulcan without bristling his pride. Archer rose and walked to where she stood.

“T’Pol, you have been invaluable. I couldn’t have managed the last few days without you. K’Tav and I have been running you ragged, and I want you at your best when I make planetfall. Take some time for yourself.” He sounded sincere, but it didn’t make sense. 

“Vulcans do not have the same recreational needs humans do.”

“Let me do this for you. I don’t know when I’ll get another chance.” He was attempting to express his gratitude. He was attempting to give her a gift. T’Pol knew enough about human customs to accept. 

“I will notify you before I disembark.”

“Enjoy your time away.” He said. Joy was an emotion, but her protest died unspoken. She would allow him the sentiment, the kindness. She would allow herself the peace of time away. She left the dining room still trying to determine why he felt it necessary to give her a gift. She stopped by the med bay and was quickly declared to be in good health. She made her way to her quarters and was still… troubled. She could not determine why. She wrote a note to her father, and sent it, but she left out the question at the forefront of her mind. If she was invaluable, why would he send her away?

_ Father, _

_ The ambassador has granted me a few days on Vulcan before he makes planetfall. I will deliver your package to mother before I journey to Mount Seleya. I will spend the next two day in contemplation.  _

_ Peace and long life, _

_ T’Pol  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gestures vaguely at chapter* I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all for your patience and your lovely comments. 
> 
> I was able to get some outlining done for future chapters, so hopefully this won't happen again?


	7. Planetfall Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little tricky to write because it is a place holder. Next week, we'll be remaking one of my favorite episodes, but they had to make it to Vulcan first.

It was still early morning when T’Pol’s shuttle docked with  _ Tal’Kir _ . She could not have predicted how much she would relish the time away. As she settled the few items she had taken with her back into her quarters, she took a moment to appreciate the relative calm of the ship. Without K’Tav’s tension radiating through its halls, the ship was nearly peaceful. Peace within, peace without her father had said was the ideal state of being. She dressed herself in her diplomatic robes and took a deep grounding breath.

Her peace would not last. She grabbed her padd and steeled herself for the day ahead. The ambassador would make planetfall today. She would begin training him in first contact protocols and guiding him through first contact situations. As T’Pol made her way to the ambassador’s dining room to notify him of her return, she felt the emotions of the human crew needling her in the halls. 

Archer was meeting with someone when she reached his dining room. She was surprised when he immediately allowed her access to the dining room. Once she attuned herself to his emotions, there was no longer a need for surprise. Archer’s patience was wearing thin; he wanted to be interrupted. Commander Tucker did not interrupt his story when she entered the room. T’Pol hardly expected him to. While she had come to an understanding with a majority of the ambassadorial staff, there was still friction between herself and the commander. 

“I’m telling ya, ambassador. It was the weirdest thing. K’Tav was standing in the hall with some woman I’ve never seen, and he reached out with two fingers…” T’Pol stifled her amusement as she looked up from her PADD. Tucker was demonstrating the gesture he had seen with Archer. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

“If I’m interrupting something… intimate, I can return later.” T’Pol said with no trace of amusement in her voice. Tucker jumped. Archer looked almost pleased to see her and his lips were curved like he understood her humor.

“Sit down, T’Pol. I take it this is a Vulcan gesture of some significance.”

“It is a gesture used to greet and bid farewell to one’s betrothed or spouse.” T’ Pol explained as she took a seat to Archer’s right.

“Trip, it sounds like you saw K’Tav kiss his wife goodbye.” Archer’s amusement colored his voice. 

“K’Tav’s married?” Tucker pressed on with his characteristic recklessness. T'Pol glanced at Archer. Archer waved her off and answered the question himself. 

“Trip, K’Tav has been married longer than we have been alive.”

“Wait. If a finger touch was K’Tav kissing his wife, I was kissing you when T’Pol walked in?”

“It sounds like it. T’Pol?”

“It is more than a kiss. I understand that kisses can be casual. This cannot. I would suggest refraining such public declarations of affection once we reach the surface. An ambassador in a relationship with a junior member of his staff...” T’Pol let the thought trail off. They could fill in the details however they wished. Tucker turned an amusing shade of red. He made some excuse about packing and quickly left the room. 

“I think he was more offended by being called a junior member of the staff than a scandalous relationship.”

“Likely, Commander Tucker is a shameless flirt.” T’Pol met his eyes for a moment sharing the amusement. 

“I won’t be seducing any of the junior members of the staff.”

“And the senior members?” T’Pol sounded serious. Her face was unchanged. Archer knew she was still playing the game. His amusement rose, and he replied in kind.

“You are the only member of the senior staff I would consider. Malcolm isn’t my taste, and Hoshi is my daughter.” 

“Then you won’t be seducing a member of the senior staff.” T’Pol answered. Archer laughed out loud. The tension and impatience she had sensed when she entered the room had fully dispersed.

“How was your time away?” Archer asked. His mood was high, and T’Pol sensed his interest was genuine.

“It was… pleasant.” She answered, uncertain what else to say. Strangely, he was not offended by her brevity. He asked for information where she did not think to provide it.

“Did you spend any time at home?” He asked as he rose to pour them both a glass of water.

“I visited with my mother briefly after delivering Ambassador Soval’s gift.” She replied when he retook his seat. 

“Briefly?”

“My mother and I are not close.” T’Pol confessed.

“Are you closer to your father?”

“Yes.” T’Pol knew he was expecting more. Eventually, Archer realized her father was not something she was eager to discuss. She could sense his disappointment, but he did not press the point. 

“Did you at least enjoy your time away?”

“I spent the last two days in solitary meditation at the monastery on the peak of Mount Seleya. It was refreshing.” T’Pol told him honestly. He was amused again, but he did not pass audible judgment on how she spent her time. It was progress. 

“Glad to hear it.” He meant it. She would meditate on that later. They sat in comfortable silence until he asked, “Why is touching two fingers so intimate?” 

“Vulcans are telepathic but only when physically in contact with another being. We generally eschew physical contact for that reason, but especially in public.” He was attempting to understand, so T’Pol answered his question as thoroughly as possible. 

“You touch someone and you read their mind?” He was surprised, and she had to suppress amusement. That wasn’t quite the case.

“It is not that simple.”

“I hope you’ll explain it some time.” he said, and she was grateful he was demanding all of the answers at once. She nodded before she continued.

“Couples greet each other with the… kiss because it provides enough contact to allow telepathic communication.”

“How much can they communicate?”

“That depends on the couple and the situation.” Her answer intentionally left a lot out. Now was hardly the time for a lengthy discussion about Vulcan bonding and forms of intimacy. 

“I always thought it was odd that Vulcans would jump a bit when we touched them. Is it that uncomfortable?” 

“It can be. For some, it is nothing more than the discomfort that accompanies the violation of any social norm. For others, it can be staggering. When we come into contact with species that lacks our inhibitions around emotions, the resulting flood of thoughts and feelings is…substantial.” T’Pol finished finally.  _ Substantial  _ was imprecise, but she did not know what english word could describe the flurry of emotions or the confusion in the aftermath. 

“I’ll remember to keep my hands to myself”. 

“You have managed to do so thus far.”

“I’ll tell the staff not to expect handshakes.” Archer paused and his mood shifted. “Something odd happened when you were away. There was a moment when the entire ship seemed to take a breath out. I was relieved, and I didn’t even know I was tense. It was the strangest thing. I talked to several other members and they all said they felt something similar.” Unease was radiating off of Archer. This was unexpected. Neither she nor K’Tav had believed humans would be affected by his moods. Archer needed answers, but there was so much she would not say. K’Tav deserves that much. 

“ _ Tal’Kir  _ was selected because the high command believed that its crew was already accustomed to intense emotions.” T’Pol said, hinting and hoping Archer would understand. 

“K’Tav,” Archer said with sudden understanding. “The ship relaxed when T’Para came aboard. Why can I feel his emotions? This has never happened around any other Vulcan.”

“K’Tav is unlike many other Vulcans.” T’Pol replied hoping he would ask the right questions.

“He still has to have the part of his brain that helps suppress his emotions.” Archer was growing agitated. 

“Soldiers can be injured.” She said finally. She watched his face as he tried to work out what she was telling him. It was vague, but he was intelligent. Understanding bloomed on his face. 

“If a soldier were to receive an injury to that portion of their brain, it could impede their emotional control.”

“It is reasonable.”

“Are Vulcan emotions that strong?”

“There is a reason we suppress them, Ambassador.”

“Are we making things more difficult?”

“Yes.”

“Should I request a new vessel?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“The crew will adjust. The sudden introduction of your entire staff left them unbalanced, but they are already recentering.” She assured him. They sat in thoughtful silence while Archer considered her assessment.

“We’ll keep  _ Tal’Kir _ for now. I respect your reluctance to discuss K’Tav. Maybe one day you’ll protect my secrets the same way.”

“I already do.” She suppressed confusion. She had not given him any reason to doubt that she would not disclose Ensign Sato’s identity. They were spared further discussion by a crewman announcing the ambassador’s lunch. T’Pol rose to leave. Archer stood with her.

“T’Pol, stay for lunch,” he asked. T’Pol raised an eyebrow. 

“Your lunches are never vegetarian.”

“I had Chef whip up something special for when you got back.” Archer said as if it was normal to adjust his routines to accommodate anyone, but especially her. She did not understand why he did it, but she retook her seat at the table. They fell back into their rhythm as they ate. He filled her in on issues that arose in her absence. She reviewed the itinerary they had established. He didn’t press for more information. When they landed, he heeded her warnings about the suns and the higher gravity. When he began to feel unwell, he rested when she suggested it. 

That night, T’Pol wrote to her father about the embassy. She told him about the principal ambassador’s posturing. She asked him about headaches that seemed to be universally afflicting the staff. She didn’t write to her father to ask why humans were kind, and that was the most troubling question of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment give me life! Ne week we'll start reworking "The Andorian Incident." There will be snuggling because there was only one blanket.


	8. The Andorian Incident Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wifi was in and out this weekend, so it took me longer to upload than I hoped. It is here now :)
> 
> So there may not be cuddling in this chapter but there is some very cute nonsense in this chapter. The first TVwL short is also live! It’s Archer’s POV and will give you a little insight into the emotional climax of this chapter. I already have a few other shorts in the work, so let me know if you like it!

In the weak light of the early morning, T’Pol scrutinized the L-langon mountains rising in the distance. Their impressive height drew her mind back to the  _ altitude sickness _ that had been the staff since making planetfall. In typical human fashion, the ailment had little to do with altitude and more to do with a too rapid change in air pressure and atmospheric density. It could have been avoided if the atmosphere had been slowly adjusted, if they hadn’t been denied access to the oxygen rich rooms inside the embassy for hours due to the principal ambassador’s wounded pride. The ailment had made the twelve days since planetfall chaotic. 

Archer’s case was mercifully moderate. The crippling headache and impared coordination of the early days was fading as his body continued to acclimate. Most had been less fortunate. Starfleet’s location near sea level was proving a disadvantage. A few had been more fortunate. Ensign Reed had been nearly unaffected. He had been training himself in low oxygen since he joined Starfleet. Ensign Sato’s case had been mild. Her time in the mountains of Brazil before their departure proved advantageous.

T’Pol glanced over the expanse of ShiKahr and took a calming breath before she left her room. It was unusual leaving her room this late in the morning. This was the first day she had not been required to prepare breakfast for herself and Archer. Archer’s personal chef had recovered from his altitude sickness and had retaken the responsibility of preparing the ambassador’s meals. It was a relief. T’Pol’s skills were limited to a handful of Vulcan dishes. While it had given her something to do in the long hours while the staff was convalescing, she was glad to no longer be solely responsible for what she and Archer ate. This morning, she had not needed to oversee Chef’s attempts to prepare a traditional Vulcan breakfast. Chef was skilled and precise; it had only taken him a few attempts to master the simple Plomeek broth recipe she was taught as a child. He had proven rather capable of brewing traditional teas as well. 

A young member of the staff was finishing laying the table when she entered the ambassador’s breakfast room. After a little thought, she was able to recall his name.

“Thank you, Travis.” T’Pol said. He looked surprised, but quickly responded with a smile.

“Of course! Let me know if anything is missing.” He said with a chipperness that was rare among humans at this hour of the morning. T’Pol nodded, and he left the room with a spring in his step. The door to the ambassador’s room opened not long after, and Archer was talking before the door had even closed.

“I can’t wait to be back on  _ Tal’Kir _ . Lesh’Nef’s cold judgement would be refreshing after twelve days of being treated like an injured puppy.” Archer said. He took his seat across from her and laid the napkin across his lap. 

“There has been a change in the crew complement since we were last aboard. Lesh’Nef is no longer serving aboard.” T’Pol told him between spoonfuls of her broth. She did not understand Archer’s newfound affection for Vulcan breakfasts, but she did not let that dappen her appreciation for the familiar food. 

“Who’s the doctor?” Archer asked. 

“A Denobulan named Phlox.”

“Why the change in staff?”

“K’Tav was displeased that you and your staff had not been adequately prepared for the thinner atmosphere of Vulcan’s surface. Since he had proven ill suited to providing preventative care to humans, K’Tav suggested he find a posting more suited to him.” T’Pol softened events a bit knowing that Archer had found logic cold. 

“That’s a little harsh.”

“K’Tav requires precision. Since Lesh’Nef was no longer able to meet the needs of the crew, he found someone who could. K’Tav even took Porthos into account. Phlox has a dozen degrees - six of which are in interspecies veterinary medicine.” T’Pol tried to help Archer see the benefits. It would be too difficult to explain that logic would keep all parties from being offended.

“He’s a doctor and a veterinarian?”

“He is also a dentist, hematologist, botanical pharmacologist, and psychiatrist.”

“K’Tav doesn’t halfass anything, does he?” Archer asked, rising to refill her tea cup.

“No, he doesn’t,” T’Pol agreed.

“How did Phlox have time for all of that?” 

“Denobulans hibernate for five or six days a year. Otherwise, they do not require sleep. They also have extensive lifespans. This gives them substantially more time to devote themselves to their fields of study.”

“Is there anything I need to know to avoid offending our highly qualified doctor?” He asked. T’Pol waited until his mouth was full to respond. 

“Denobulans only engage in physical contact with those they are sexually involved with.” T’Pol said flatly, taking another sip of her broth. Archer nearly spit his mouthful across the table. 

“One of these days, you are going to be covered in Plomeek broth.” He said once he managed to swallow. His words were belied by the amusement he was radiating. T’Pol feigned innocence and suppressed her own amusement. Faced with her silence, he resumed, “I’ll tell the staff to be hands off as much as possible. Anything else?”

“I do not have extensive experience with Denobulans. I cannot provide you with more. I have had little time to research since I received K’Tav’s communiqué last night”

“I appreciate that the first thing you researched was physical boundaries. I would hate to give the doctor the wrong idea.” While he was still radiating amusement, T’Pol could tell he was being sincere. 

“I anticipated as much. I scheduled a meeting with K’Tav for later today. He will likely be able to file a flight plan before his arrival. He has requested I send your prospective destinations in advance.”

“We had only discussed P’Jem.”

“While that furthers your goal of better understanding Vulcan culture, it does little to further the development of first contact protocols. I have located an uninhabited and unexplored M class planet between Earth and Vulcan. It would offer you the opportunity to observe protocols observed by Vulcans when they come across such a planet.”

“That isn’t exactly first contact.”

“No, but I did not believe Starfleet had developed protocols for that situation either.”

“We haven’t. I can’t imagine K’Tav mapping a planet.”

“He won’t be. He has officers that oversee the crew members that will conduct the mapping, cataloging, and exploration of the planet. Was there a location you had considered?”

“Terra Nova.”

“Terra Nova?”

“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of it.”

“I am not familiar with the early years of human space exploration.”

“It was called the great experiment. Could humans colonize deep space? They’d already built New Berlin on the moon, Utopia Planitia on Mars, even a few asteroid colonies. But all within our solar system. When they found an Earth-like planet less than twenty light years away, it was hard to resist. It took nine years there and nine years back, but they made it.”

“What happened to them?”

“People have been trying to answer that question for a long time. No one’s heard from Terra Nova in seventy years.” Archer paused, remembering. “After the colony was built, relations with earth became strained. After five years, the space agency wanted to send another vessel. The colonists protested. This was their home. They didn’t want another two-hundred people arriving. Folks back on earth argued that there weren’t any other habitable planets within reach.” He sighed, “But the colonists dung their heels in. There were a few angry messages sent back and forth and then one day nobody heard from them again. We may get there and find nothing.”

“My experience with humans is limited, but I’ve come to learn they are quite resourceful. Terra Nova may still be there, Ambassador.” She paused. “I will add it to the prospective destinations. Will there be anywhere else?”

“No, I think those’ll do for now. When are we meeting with K’Tav?”

“This afternoon, I’ve added it to your schedule. I will leave you to prepare for your meeting with the principal ambassador.” Once she left, she found, as always, there was too much to research and too little time. Denobulan culture was contradictory. P’Jem had a dizzying number of protocols. Keeping track of it all was difficult even for a trained Vulcan mind. T’Pol arrived in the conference room only moments before K’Tav appeared on screen. With few formalities, he began. 

“I’ve reviewed your proposed destinations. I was… at a loss to explain the inclusion of P’Jem. It would not advance your goals.”

“I’ve been attempting to learn more about Vulcan culture. I’d say a visit to the sanctuary is too good to pass up.” Archer explained.

“You understand that this is a sanctuary for the practice of kolinahr? You could be turned away from the doors if we have arrived at the wrong portion of the lunar cycle?” K’Tav asked two questions consecutively. T’Pol grew concerned. 

“T’Pol alerted me to that risk. We can always arrange a visit later if we catch them at the wrong time.” Archer was unexpectedly patient. 

“The sanctuary has limited exposure to outsiders. I cannot guarantee a warm welcome.” K’Tav was being strangely resistant to the idea. This was troubling.

“I was hoping that having you and T’Pol along would ease some of the initial tension.” Archer was beginning to sound frustrated, and K’Tav shoulders shifted slightly in defeat. 

“I encourage your exploration of our culture, but I cannot accompany you to the surface. I was banned from the P’Jem sanctuary. You would not be allowed past the atrium if you were in my company.” 

T’Pol fought down the myriad of emotions that reared their head. How was one banned from P’Jem? She had spent the day researching everything she could find, and none of the texts had mentioned a ban.

“I am sorry to hear that.” Archer said. He paused for a moment before he continued, “Would you still be able to provide us passage to P’Jem?”

“I can take you there. I cannot join you on the surface.”

“We’ll make due without you. Is there anything else you need?”

“No, the route is not long or complex. I will file the flight plan before our arrival. We will be prepared to depart at your leisure once the new crew members are aboard.”

“We’ll be ready once you make orbit.”

“I will contact T’Pol once we arrive.” K’Tav said with finality. Archer was prepared to sign off.

“I would like to have a word with the captain, ambassador.” T’Pol interjected quickly. When Archer seemed concerned, she added “I will be along shortly.” K’Tav did not speak until they were alone.

“It was before you were born. There was no logical reason to tell you.”

“How does one get banned from P’Jem? I am to lead a diplomatic party. I am already overwhelmed with the sheer number of protocols. A lifetime ban is not an issue I was prepared to consider.”

“It is not an issue you need be concerned about.”

“How can you be certain?”

“My crime could not be committed in a day or a week, and none of those you are accompanying are capable of doing what I did. I didn't just fail to complete kolinahr. My vestigial emotions overwhelmed everyone in the temple. The violence was incredible. Even the monks had trouble keeping a hold of their unshakable control.”

“Does my father know?”

“Yes, Soval knows me better than anyone.”

“Better than T’Para?”

“Your father knew me before. T’Para didn’t. He knows who I was, who I lost. T’Para doesn’t. He was the only one willing to take me in afterwards. She hadn’t met me yet.” He watched her. “I trust you will tell the ambassador as little of this as possible.”

T’Pol nodded and raised her hand in a silent farewell before she ended the transmission. She sat for a moment stealing herself. She would meditate on this later. Archer was expecting her. She walked through the halls without thinking, without seeing. She refocused when she arrived at Archer’s lounge.

“Did you figure out what I have to do to avoid a lifelong ban?” Archer mercifully assumed professional reasons for her to remain behind.

“Since you do not plan on attempting to complete kolinahr, there is little danger of you receiving a ban.” T’Pol kept herself carefully under control. As she moved to on the over stuffed couch across from him. 

“I may be learning to respect Vulcan restraint, but I’m pretty fond of my emotions just the way they are. There is no danger of me attempting kolinahr anytime soon.” He rose and poured her a small cup of steaming tea. “I told Chef to wait a few minutes before he brewed the pot. It just came out.” He poured himself a cup and returned to his seat. 

“Ambassador, I”

“You don’t have to explain right now, T’Pol. It can wait. For now, we’ll enjoy the tea then we’ll review protocols to make sure I don’t accidentally offend anyone. I’d hate to come up with a new way to be banned.” He was intentionally keeping his tone light and selecting something easy for her. He was allowing her to help without picking or prying for more information. 

She took a sip of her cooling tea and was surprised again. The delicate leaves steeped to perfection took her back to moments sitting at her father’s side when he taught her logic or meditation with a patience her mother could never find. This was her father’s tea. It brought feelings of love and loss and joy and longing rushing to the surface. T’Pol closed her eyes and took another sip. It was a home she had been missing for more than thirty years. It was a cup of peace and comfort. When she felt she had her emotions were sufficiently under control, she looked at Archer with a question. 

“This is my father’s tea.” T’Pol said.

“I hoped it would be.”

“How did you find it?”

“I asked Hoshi to pick up some rarer blends when she was out. Told her I really wanted to get a taste for Vulcan. She said she could only get this one from an ancient little tea shop somewhere in the heart of the city. I figured that would make it difficult enough to get off world to make giving it up the only logical choice.”

“This blend is extremely difficult to prepare.”

“So Chef told me. He ruined several pots yesterday before he got it right.”

“Why?”

“You showed up at my door with a cup of tea and a bowl of broth, and you would not go away. You managed my staff flawlessly. You somehow got the principal ambassador to issue an apology to the entire staff and take responsibility for the entire mess.” He would have continued his list, but he was missing the point.

“I understand why you may feel the need to express your gratitude. Why did you choose this blend of tea to do so?”

“I didn’t give it a ton of thought. I knew it was something you didn’t have that you might like. Did I overstep?” He asked with concern. It wasn’t an easy question. She wanted to tell him yes. These memories were hers, and she was unwilling to share them causally. That response was emotional and illogical. He had meant no harm. 

“No, it may be a gift with more value than you understood.”

“You can have the leaves if you’d rather-” He offered.

“I have never prepared it properly.” She confessed. 

“I wouldn’t want to cause discomfort.” He was attempting to respect her culture while ensuring her well-being. The thought that he cared that much was more disconcerting than the tea. 

“It was pleasant to have it again.” She said. It was illogical, but true. She could hardly understand how deeply she was impacted by this blend. It wasn’t her favorite. It was far lighter than the teas she generally favored. It brought her pain as much as it did joy. It was illogical for memories of quiet afternoons by her father’s side to cause her pain because she would never have them again. It was illogical to regret the distance between them. T’Pol looked up when Archer spoke again.

“I’m glad to hear it. It was my favorite tea so far. I was going to have Hoshi get more before we left. I’d like to have it at breakfast.” Archer said. He meant it fully. It was strange that someone that disliked her father so deeply could have similar taste. It was strange that he would go through this effort for her. 

Archer was puzzling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s looking like “The Andorian Incident” is going to be broken into three parts. We’ll get cuddles in part 2. We’ll get see K’Tav in action in Part 3. See ya’ll next week!


	9. The Andorian Incident Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #ThereWasOnlyOneBlanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. We finally got someone back to resolve the wifi problems, so I should be able to get back to my regular schedule. 
> 
> TW: Creepy Andorian is creepy. That means veiled threats of rape. 
> 
> Notes on changes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> K'Tav will kick some ass next week! See ya'll then!

Crossing the covered bridge to the monastery, T’Pol was filled with illogical anxiety. There was no reason for her feelings. Like the days awaiting  _ Tal’Kir _ ’s return, the day of travel to P’Jem passed peacefully. Archer agreed to a minimal landing party. Only she and Ensigns Reed and Sato were accompanying him. He had also been uncharacteristically flexible when it came to rehearsing protocols for the visit. They had done so until their execution was flawless. 

This was irrational. There was no reason to believe anything would go poorly. She had even managed to coax advice from K’Tav. He was tightlipped about a majority of his time at the sanctuary, but he had clarified a few points of protocol and offered much needed reassurance. The irrational dread strengthened as they approached the gates. She was so wound up in the flury inside her that she did not notice the damage to the gate until it was pointed out. 

“It looks like someone was in a hurry.” Malcolm called out once they came into view of the entrance. T’Pol suppressed the fear that threatened to rise. There was no need to cause undue concern, so she decided to send a subtler message instead. 

“The temple is almost three thousand years old. We cannot expect it to be in pristine condition.” She said as she rang the great bell. Archer looked at her sharply. They had covered this during their hours of preparations. While there had likely been a structure on the premise as early as three thousand years ago, the present structure had been developed sometime after the development of kolinahr less than two thousand years ago. 

They waited for several minutes with no response. Ensign Sato reviewed Vulcan theological vocabulary. Ensign Reed fidgeted while attempting to appear he was not doing so. Archer clasped his hands and watched the door for anything. Archer's practiced air of unconcern was at odds with the tension T’Pol felt rising in him. He was right to be on guard. Something was strange. After glancing quickly at T’Pol, Archer opened the doors himself. A solitary elder stood in the atrium. He offered the customary greeting, but his emotions were unsettled and he was too eager to offer excuses to deny them entry. 

T’Pol returned to Archer and reported, “We have arrived at the time of kolinahr. The order must remain in silent reflection throughout the lunar cycle. They are not to be disturbed.”

“That’s too bad, ”Archer said quietly. He looked over her head assessing the monk before he added, “at least we got to see the place.”

T’Pol turned to the elder and said, “Your service honors us. Before we leave, may I request the offering of the J’Kah stone for my distinguished guests?” The elder asked them to wait, but neither she nor Hoshi felt the need to translate.

“Something wrong?” Archer asked as soon as the elder was out of sight. 

“It’s probably nothing.” T’Pol answered.

“But?” Archer insisted.

“This is the main atrium. There should be more than one member of the order present. The icon in that shrine is perched at an odd angle. The Vulcan Elder seems agitated.”

“You don’t believe it is the time of kolinahr.”

“It is possible.” 

“But.”

“K’Tav’s memory is flawless. He said it would not be the time of kolinahr. He was certain.” T’Pol said emphatically.

“The language barrier could be an advantage. Hoshi, hang back. Malcolm and I will be irreverent. Eyes open.” Archer turned his attention to the returning elder and started talking about the monasteries he had visited on earth. The elder couldn’t understand him, but he didn’t need to. It was the distraction and additional time they needed. T’Pol turned her eyes to the room around them and what she saw was puzzling. Pottery laid in shards on the floor. Artifacts were out of place.

“The ambassador has expressed concern about the damaged artifacts,” T’Pol told the elder. It wasn’t entirely false. Archer had agreed when Malcolm dramatically declared the atrium a mess. The elder too quickly and neatly attempted to explain away the damage as a result of kolinahr. T’Pol made a show of translating his explanation, but none of them believed it.

After he accepted the J’Kah stone with all of the formality they had rehearsed, Archer caught sight of something reflected in a vase. He made a quick gesture with his hand. Malcolm nodded and they both started moving toward a screen near the door to the inner monastery. They broke through the screen and wrestled a blue skinned figure to the ground. Andorian. This was a problem. T’Pol rushed for the gun. She nearly reached it, but she was stopped by the blaster leveled at her head. Held at gunpoint by the three standing commandos, the ambassadorial party raised their hands in surrender.

“We do not speak Andorian.” T’Pol warned the one she presumed was the leader as they were herded through the halls of the sanctuary. The elder followed close behind them.

“That won’t be a problem.” He replied in perfect Vulcan. The Andorian turned his ire toward Archer, “What are you doing here? Answer me, pink-skin!”

“They do not speak Vulcan either.” T’Pol interjected. “I am the ambassador’s cultural attaché and translator.”

“Ambassador? For what planet?” The Andorian demanded.

“Earth.” T’Pol maintained her unaffected front. The humans followed her lead, but their emotions were rising. 

“Why are you here?”

“He was curious about the sanctuary and arranged a visit.”

“Tell the pink-skins, translator, that your arrival here has confirmed what we already knew. You and the ambassador need to answer a few questions.”

The interrogation was a hellish experience. T’Pol was not a translator. She knew both languages. Translation is not moving words for one language to another. It was difficult to know how much to simplify, when to change things. When the Andorian did not like what she said, he took it out on the ambassador. 

Their leader struck Archer again. As he walked away, he asked, “Where is the sensor array?” 

“From what I’m told, there isn’t one.” Archer raised his head and spoke clearly despite his pain and difficulty breathing. His reward for that answer was another blow. 

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know,” Archer’s anger nearly gave him the strength to rise.

“You humans obviously have emotions. I find it curious you would select a Vulcan as a translator.”

“She wasn’t my first choice.” Archer answered honestly.

“Why a Vulcan?” one of the other Andorians asked. T’Pol translated, but Archer did not answer.

“Why a Vulcan?” the leader repeated. When he backhanded Archer, Archer fell to the floor disoriented. 

“She was assigned to us by the Vulcan high command.” Archer answered as he slowly lifted himself from the floor.

“You take orders from the high command?” Their leader radiated shock and rage.

“No,” Archer lifted himself to kneeling, “for the last time, we just came to see the temple.” Their leader moved to strike him again, but a communication device chirped. The Andorian snatched the communicator, and interrupted K’Tav’s civil English greeting with, “Speak your own language, Vulcan.”

“I demand to speak to the ambassador or his aide immediately.” K’Tav’s Vulcan was sharp and was nearly unaffected by his accent. This was catastrophic.

“They are prisoners of the Andorian Imperial Guard.”

T’Pol couldn’t understand what K’Tav said next, but she didn’t have to. The antennae of all four commandos stood on end when K’Tav spoke in Andorian. It had been a promise of violence, a reminder of a dead war and living warriors. Enraged, the leader crushed the communicator to fragments. Once every other piece of technology had met the same fate, he returned his attention to the hostages. 

“Who is your captain?” He demanded.

“K’Tav.” T’Pol answered.

“What does he know about us?”

“I am uncertain.”

“You’re uncertain? I’m  _ certain  _ it cannot be a coincidence that a warship captained by a veteran of the last Andorian war arrived in orbit with a ‘diplomatic party’ while we are here.”

“We had no knowledge of your presence.”

“LIES! Was the captain a specialist?”

“He is a veteran of the last war. I am uncertain of the skills he acquired.”

“Do you know anything about your captain?” The Andorian spat.

“He does not make idle threats,” T’Pol answered. The Andorian struck her hard enough she stumbled. It had been reckless, but T’Pol could not bring herself to regret the green bruise forming of her cheek. Archer had moved toward her, but was struck with the butt of a rifle.

“Tell your ambassador that if K’Tav so much as arms his weapons or makes an attempt to approach the surface, and I’ll kill hostages. If he doesn’t start telling me the truth, I’ll decapitate monks until he changes his mind. Can he live with that?”

“He has already told you the truth.” 

“Have you, translator?” He paused squinting before shouting an order to his leering comrade. Though Archer’s balance was impared, he insisted on stumbling through the halls without support. When they arrived at the makeshift prison, the Andorian wasn’t leaving. T’Pol froze with her mask of indifference firmly in place. Her mind was unsettled and her emotions were running away from her. In this moment, what she felt was less important than what she presented. The monks could be trusted to do nothing regardless of what they sensed her feelings to be. Sato and Reed were too busy cleaning Archer up to try to defend her. Archer was likely too incompacitated to notice. If she could appear unaffected, the Andorian might go away before things escalated.

“Most Vulcans smell of dust. You’re different.” He said as he circled her like prey. That word felt dangerous. Different. Exotic. Female. T’Pol kept her eye lowered, and ensured her facade remained intact. 

“Do you know what he’s saying?” Reed whispered to Sato. 

“Did you say something, pink-skin?” The andorian shouted. It did not take long for his attention to return to her. “I’ve heard about your mating rituals.” He paused and watched her letting the implications of his words sink in before he continued, “That Vulcan women force their men to fight each other to the death. Would you like me to kill someone for you?”

“Leave her alone,” Archer said as he staggered to his feet. He was trying to defend her when he was barely fit to stand.

“Would you like me to kill him?” the andorian said far too close to her ear. No, she did not want someone to kill for her, to be killed for her. She had never considered the kal-if-fee. A pain from deep inside her. She felt his breath on her neck. The angry voice of the andorian leader came over his communicator. The guard was undeterred. “It will be nice having you,” he said in parting. 

Once he was gone, T’Pol’s false confidence left her, and she sank to her knees. Still, she had a job to do. She looked at Archer who had rejoined her on the floor and explained.

“They are Andorians, ambassador. They are known for their suspicious and volatile nature.”

“Andorians?” He asked his breathing labored. The evidence of his interrogation was still bright on his face despite Reed and Sato’s best efforts.

“They are from a neighboring system. They have been in conflict with our people for many years. They resent our superior reasoning and our technology. They even believe that we intend to mount an invasion of their home world.” T’Pol knew she sounded lifeless as she parroted information she had learned in school as a child. 

“What do they want with the temple?” Archer asked. T’Pol asked one of the monks, and translated his response. 

“The elder says that they believe it houses a long range sensor array in violation of our most recent treaty.”

“Are they?”

“ He says this is a place for peace and introspection.” T’Pol offered Archer the nonanswer she was given.

“That didn’t answer the question.” 

“He will not provide anything further.”

“You told them I couldn’t speak Vulcan.” Ensign Sato asked. T’Pol was too tired to sort out if there was offense under the fear that filled the young ensign. 

“I did not want them to interrogate you. If they believe I am the only connection between you and them, it will limit the damage inflicted on all of you.” T’Pol’s answer seemed to surprise the ensigns. Archer just nodded like she had confirmed his suspicions.While the humans shared a quiet conversation, T’Pol walked to the window. What she saw confirmed what she already knew. From the sanctuary’s perch atop a plateau, the view of the landscape was impressive, but there would be no escape. The cliffs plunged into a deep canyon, and the mountains towered around them blanketed in lush forests. Undetected approach would be difficult for their rescuers.

T’Pol retreated to a corner to meditate. Settling her emotions proved to be more difficult than she had hoped. The hours passed slowly, and she was still unable to root for the anxiety that had filled her before their arrival. The reality of the situation made it challenging to untangle the messy threads of her thoughts and. Day wound into night. The temperatures dropped. T’Pol opened her eyes and pulled her dress cloak tighter around her. It would provide insufficient protection as the temperatures continued to drop. 

To her surprise, Archer was lounging near her. He was between her and the rest of the room, between her and the door. Was he trying to protect her? Before she could consider Archer’s actions thoroughly, an elder offered Archer the last blanket.

“There is one blanket to spare.” T’Pol translated. When Archer attempted to dismiss the offer, the elder grew more insistent. T’Pol suppressed her annoyance. Humans were not adapted to the cold nights of P’Jem. He would need the blanket. 

“The nights get cold.” she translated the elder’s warning. T’ Pol had little faith that stating the obvious would prevent Archer from being self-sacrificing, but he surprised her. He accepted the blanket - only to offer it to her.

“You need it more than I do,” T'Pol dismissed the offer. She hoped that would be the end of it. She hoped that he would take it and fall asleep, that she would be able to meditate through the night. For a moment, he appeared to. He spread the blanket over himself and laid on the stone floor. Her relief was premature.

“There’s room in here.” He said holding the blanket aloft. 

“I’m fine.” She lied. She was freezing, but spending the night beside him seemed a more unsettling unknown. Her emotions were unsettled enough without adding his proximity into the equation.

“You’re freezing.” He argued, and he was right. She briefly considered coming up with an excuse. She could remind him of her sensitive nose, but it would be an exaggeration and likely a hurtful one. He had begun supplementing his diet with Vulcan food and using less perfumed soaps; she had grown used to the way he smelled. “Come on,” Archer said, keeping the blanket lifted.

It would keep neither of them warm like that, and Archer was stubborn enough to keep it there until his muscles forced him to drop it. T’Pol tried not to move too quickly to get under the warmth of the blanket, tried not to get too close to Archer. This was a logical decision she reminded herself. She was doing this for his comfort. He shifted for several moments making sure the blanket was evenly distributed before he rested his head against the uncomfortable stone at the foot of the wall. T’Pol remained on her elbows unsure of where to rest her head. His arm was stretched out behind her and lying on it felt far too intimate. 

“If K’Tav takes action, it could put the sanctuary and all of our lives at risk.” She confessed quietly. Archer deserved to know what could happen. He was discrete. He had proven to be reasonable. Archer lifted himself up onto an elbow, so he could look her in the eye.

“I’d say our lives are already at risk.” Archer was tired, but the darkness gave T’Pol the courage to share her concerns.

“Tensions between Vulcan and Andoria are  _ high _ . Any casualties would only make matters worse.” The thought of causing the next Andorian war - even indirectly - filled T’Pol with dread that was difficult to suppress.

“So they walk all over you? They come in here, smash your relics, beat up you people, and you just wait until they walk away.”

“We don’t believe in responding to violence with violence.” It had always been a point of contention between her mother and K’Tav, her father and K’Tav, even herself and K’Tav. She refused to see another being suffering as the answer to her own. Craving another being’s pain was something T’Pol had never understood and never wanted to. 

“We can’t stay.” Archer reached for the bruise on her check, but pulled his hand back before his fingers made contact. “Today it was beatings and bruises. Tomorrow they might start taking heads. If anything happened to Hoshi,” Archer stared at the wall unable to continue the thought. He collected himself after a moment and continued, “I’d like to find the peaceful solution too, but I don’t think that is going to happen. We’ll need sleep no matter what he decides. Get closer. It will keep us warmer.... I might have to touch you.” It was a question, not a demand. Archer’s awkward inquiry and commitment to her boundaries was comforting.

“We are only telepathic when in direct contact.” T’Pol replied as she settled facing him. She guided his hand behind her. He rested it between her shoulders.

“We can’t control the choices K’Tav will make. We’ll just have to do what we can.” Archer stopped to put his scattered thoughts together. “However we end up dealing with this, I know I can count on you. Thank you for protecting Hoshi. If she had to translate while I was being interrogated...”

“Of course.” T’Pol interrupted. It had been the only logical action. She was aware of how humans treasure their offspring. 

“What was the guard saying to you earlier?” Anger rose in Archer as he thought back. It was unusual. Sato and Reed had not seemed aware of the distress the encounter had caused her. 

“He was threatening sexual violence. When you intervened, he threatened to kill you.”

“I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

“There may be nothing we can do to prevent it.”

“I can’t watch them hurt you.” He was sincere, and it left her more unsettled than she had been all day. 

“Less than three weeks ago you threatened to knock me on my ass.”

“I didn’t know you then… Ever since I can remember, I’ve seen Vulcans as an obstacle always keeping us from standing on our own two feet.”

“I understand.” T’Pol attempted to soothe him. She had not meant to compare, but his attachment to her was puzzling. It left her unsettled in not unpleasant ways.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Archer hesitated. “I was twelve when my father died. He hadn’t been himself for years by then. His engine was all I had left. It kept getting delayed or disparaged or both by Soval. He wasn’t even a scientist…”

“He studied at the academy of science before he went into diplomacy.” T’Pol corrected perhaps too quickly.

“Did he do work with warp theory?” Archer asked with surprise.

“I am uncertain.” T’Pol admitted. Her father had a long and colorful career. She did not know every detail of it. 

“What Soval studied in school wasn’t the point. If I’m gonna pull this off, I need to leave behind my preconceptions and grudges. You’ve already challenged a lot of my prejudices.” Archer’s mind was racing. T’Pol could feel the guilt weighing heavy on his mind. Relieving some of his tension would be the only way for either of them to get any sleep.

“Like your prejudice against Plomeek soup.” T’Pol whispered. She felt the laugh in Archer’s chest. He had been quiet, but it drew the attention of the nearest monks. Archer didn’t seem to care. Not long after whispering, “Good night, T’Pol,” he slipped into an uneasy sleep. 

T’Pol lay awake a while longer. She was unused to sleeping in such close proximity to another person. She felt his breath in her hair. She could hear the beat of his heart. She thought about her father’s caution. She wondered how young twelve years old was for a human. She was not an exobiologist. She had not spent time around human children. It seemed young. It would be about half of Ensign Sato’s age, and she seemed young. The temperature continued to drop; T’Pol was grateful for Archer’s warm body beside her. By focusing her mind on the steady rhythm of his heart, she was eventually able to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) T'Pol is going to be irrationally anxious this entire chapter because P'Jem was where she had some traumatic memories supressed. She, of course, doesn't remember it yet. 
> 
> 2)Since no one knows how warp speed works (further discussion in the comments on earlier chapters), it is really hard to know where P’Jem sits. It is part of Vulcan Space, but there isn’t a really clear definition of what that would mean. We know Enterprise NX-01 was out for nine weeks and four days after T’Pol came aboard, but that isn’t a good metric of distance. I chose over a day because it allows for Andoria to be closer than Earth while still giving it a bit of distance from Vulcan. This isn’t cannon, but it is a part of the sense of the universe I am building for the fic :) TLDR: P’Jem is a little over a day from Vulcan because I said so
> 
> 3)I love this episode, but there has always been one little thing that bothered me. WHY CAN ARCHER TALK TO EVERYONE? This is pre-universal translator. All of their tech is confiscated or destroyed. So this is what we are going to assume: Andorians speak Andorian, Vulcans speak Vulcan, and Archer speaks neither of those languages. Shran is going to speak Vulcan and Andorian, but he will not speak English. T’Pol was a spy, but she never worked with Andoria. She’ll hate it, but she doesn’t know Andorian. K’Tav knows some Andorian. He also knows a lot about the monastery. TLDR: Translation will happen.
> 
> 4) We know from 4x08 “Awakening” that the first kolinahr master was Surak’s student T’Klaas. Surak was alive roughly 1800 years before that season which took place in 2154. 3000 years does not make any sense for a sanctuary devoted to kolinahr. It is fully possible that a sanctuary of some kind existed before the solidification of logic and kolinahr within Vulcan culture, but wait! There’s more! The J’Kah stone was said to be a piece of the foundations of the original monastery, but it has the image of the IDIC carved into the surface. Something that came from Surak and his relationship with Mount Seleya. The chronology is so wibbly wobbly right here that I decided to play with it. Hope that isn’t too big of a turn off! TDLR: I changed a thing because it didn’t make chronological sense


	10. The Andorian Incident Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life has been in quite the uproar lately. It has been hard to find time for myself and particularly difficult to focus. As an apology for my tardiness, I’m uploading two chapters and two shorts today. Thanks for your patience guys!
> 
> TW: this chapter will be drawing a lot of my experience with dissociation and PTSD for T’Pol’s response to P’Jem. That mind/body disconnection is one of the most alarming sensations I know. I felt it fit the chapter, but be mindful if that could be a trigger (in the most clinical usage of the word) for you.

A disturbing dream startled T’Pol from sleep. Faced with the fresh terror of her nightmare and the cold predawn air, she pressed herself against the warmth beside her. She breathed in deeply attempting to center herself, and remembered who she was snuggled into. She considered moving but dismissed the idea quickly. His arm around her waist had tightened as she moved closer. It would be impossible to rise without waking him. The monks were not stirring. They would both need to be their most alert during the day to come. It was logical to settle back into the Archer’s arms for a bit more sleep. Logic allowed her to find comfort in his arms for a while yet. T’Pol listened to the long easy pulls of Archer’s breath and the slow, steady rhythm of his heart. Archer was warm and soft and peaceful. He slowly lulled her to sleep. 

There was a bang. Archer was up before she was. He threw off the blanket and was on his feet before T’Pol had even fully awakened. He pulled her to her feet gently and stepped between her and the Andorians. After a moment of indigent shouting, their purpose became clear. 

“They detected a communications signal from this room. They will search us. If anyone has a transmitter, they will be killed.” 

“Since no one has a transmitter, we should be fine.” Archer made sure to project. The ensigns seemed to relax at his words. The Andorians postured, but they found nothing. Mercifully, their leader searched herself and Archer. T’Pol stepped back behind Archer when their leader was done with her. That was a mistake. The leader turned his sharp eyes to the single blanket on the floor and their proximity. 

“He says you are very comfortable with your cultural attaché.” T’Pol translated. Archer, fortunately had picked up the suspicion in the leader’s tone. 

“You didn’t give us enough blankets. I would rather share one with her than one of these monks.” Archer rationalized. Still, the Andorian remained unconvinced. 

“It is unusual that she would agree to share with you.” T’Pol translated again. 

“It was logical.” Archer said with a bite in his voice that provoked a blow to the side of his head. Blood seeped from the freshly opened wound. The Andorians left the room to begin their search - except one. The guard that had paid her so much attention volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the prisoners. She knelt next to Archer and kept her eye on the guard as he paced and leered.

Shadow drew her eyes to the window. A dark figure was coiled on the ledge. T’Pol held her breath as it silently slipped from its perch and stalked the Andorian. The Andorian’s neck was snapped in one swift, painless motion. He was dead before he knew he was not alone. It happened so quickly T’Pol nearly doubted she had seen it. Archer turned slowly blinking the blood from his right eye. The masked figure guided the body to the floor and surveyed the room. Others followed. Several trained guns on the door while one stripped weapons and technology from the body. Another cared for Archer’s wound. 

T’Pol rose from Archer’s side to give the medic space to work. Her eyes followed the one that had delivered the killing blow. He stood in the center of the room and pulled back his mask. K’Tav. The hands that delivered tal-shaya with a skill that spoke of practical experience were the same that lifted her as a child, that steeped delicate teas, that tenderly greeted his wife. She was not the only one that recognized him. Ensign Sato was weeping uncontrollably - with horror and relief. She felt so profoundly that it filled every part of the room.The monks shifted in discomfort. K’Tav knelt in front of Ensign Sato and spoke to her softly. Her breathing slowed, but she kept her arms tightly folded against her chest.

“I hope you are pleased, Captain. You have again brought violence to this place of solitude.” An elder said in a voice laced with resentment. K’Tav ignored the reprimand, and continued to focus on the ensign. T’Pol watched captivated until Ensign Sato reached out to Ensign Reed and followed K’Tav to the center of the room.

“We move. Reed, you will bring up the rear with Sato. T’Pol, you will escort the Auxiliary Ambassador. Once we have the four of you back on the shuttle back to  _ Tal’Kir _ , we’ll return to find the rest of these Andorians.” At K’Tav’s words, Archer appeared at her side. His head had been carefully wrapped. 

“I will come with you,” the youngest of the monks interrupted. K’Tav looked at him radiating disdain.

“I don’t need a monk that has never held a weapon slowing me down.”

“I’m coming with you.” Archer said. T’Pol looked at him with concern. He was still unsteady on his feet. 

“No, your safety is my priority.” K’Tav was firm, but Archer wasn’t backing down.

“Respectfully, K’Tav. I’m not a monk that has never fired a weapon. I’d like to see this through.”

“T’Pol?”

“I will remain with the ambassador.” She answered. She could try to keep him safe if he insisted on putting himself at risk. 

“We’d rather remain with the rest of you as well.” Ensign Reed chimed in. K’Tav’s disapproval was palpable. Despite his annoyance, K’Tav offered Archer the weapon from the holster on his hip

“Give her a scanner. Sensors indicate that the Andorians have set up their base of operations in the atrium. Let’s move.” K’Tav led them through the halls of the sanctuary. Archer tried to hide the wince that accompanied every breath he drew, every step he took. 

Halfway to their destination, an explosion echoed through the halls. K’Tav tightened their formation and led them down the stairs Somehow, the initiate had gotten ahead of them. The foolish child attempted to block K’Tav’s path. T’Pol allowed Hoshi to resume her work as translator.

“The monk says they have gone into the reliquary, and is attempting to deny us access. Only members of the high order are allowed to go inside. K’Tav said he would painlessly relieve him of his Katra if he does not get out of the way.” 

“Katra?” Archer asked.

“Soul, spirit, life force.” While Ensign Sato’s synonyms were technically correct. It robbed the threat of some of its original potency. Fortunately, Archer still understood the message. 

“K’Tav threatened to kill him?”

“K’Tav does not make threats.” T’Pol corrected as they followed K’Tav past the gaping initiate. The series of dingy passages opened into a wide room scarcely lit with candles and filled with shelves. Shots were fired the moment they entered the room. They scattered for cover. T’Pol pulled the Ambassador behind a collection of ancient metal vases.The ensigns were firing from behind one of the shelves. K’Tav had gone low and vanished into the collection. The other rescuers were scattered behind anything that could hold up to a few shots.

Shots ricocheted off of one of the mental vases. Another of the Andorians fell. T’Pol couldn’t tell who had fired the shot. She continued to fire intermittently until Archer called to her. The tapestry on the nearest wall had been damaged; the edge of a modern metal door was just behind it. Archer crawled from the safety of their hiding place to access the door’s control panel. T’Pol layed down cover fire and refused to look behind her. She would trust he made it. She would not watch him die. 

T’Pol suppressed her relief when Archer called for a ceasefire. The room was filled with silence. T’Pol slowly turned to see the source of the artificial light bathing the room. The others slowly lowered their guns and came out from their hiding places. 

“I don’t believe this.” Archer’s voice was full of anger. T’Pol made her way to his side while everyone stared stunned at the technology in front of them. “Does that thing have imaging sensors?” Archer asked her. 

“Yes,” T’Pol told him, pulling the scanner from her holster.

“Take all the pictures you can.” Archer ordered. T’Pol complied. It was easier to take it in through the screen in her hands. There it was just images, data. If she looked up for too long, she had to face the reality of the sanctuary’s desecration and the violation of a treaty. She tried to keep her mind away from the war that could follow. 

T’Pol felt a fresh wave of cold rage rising from K’Tav. She turned to see the initiate lying limp at K’Tav’s feet. The initiate was holding a weapon.T’Pol suppressed the panic rising in her. The monks had known. They had been party to the desecration of this sacred space. 

“All this time, they’ve been calling these monks liars and all this time they were right.” Archer said bitterly. Archer’s eyes were on the listening post, but his anger was everywhere. It was making it difficult ro sense any other emotion around them. 

“They’ve got enough equipment down there to see what any Andorian is having for breakfast.” Ensign Reed’s comment was not understood by the Andorians, but they were likely drawing similar conclusions. T’Pol turned to Archer. 

“I have completed my scans.” 

“Give it to him,” Archer ordered. 

“Sir,” T’Pol asked.

“Give it to him,” Archer ordered again before stepping away. K’Tav only nodded when T’Pol looked to him. Suppressing all of her messy irrational feelings, T’Pol offered the scanner to the man that beat Archer, the man that struck her, the man that would have killed her. The Andorian snatched it with a look of cold hatred in his eyes. 

“You got what you came for. Now get outta here.” Archer said, stepping between T’Pol and the Andorian. Protecting her. Even now. Perhaps his anger was not directed at her. 

“How do they know we will not attack their vessel?” T’Pol tried to fulfill her diplomatic function. K’Tav had kept Ensign Sato with him. She was too far to hear or help. T’Pol stared at the back of Archer's jacket while she listened closely to his response.

“The Vulcans violated your treaty. Your people oughta know about it.” Archer raised his voice. T’Pol translated it back to Vulcan. 

“You got a problem with that?” Archer asked K’Tav. K’Tav took his communicator and called for Malchat to allow the Andorians to safely leave orbit first in Vulcan then in English. When the last of K’Tav’s words died, Archer refocused on the Andorian. He still kept himself between her and danger. 

The Andorian said, “We are in your debt,” then they were gone.

Archer let out a breath as soon as they were too far away to hear. With one last disgusted look at the listening post, Archer turned to leave. Reed was going to follow him. T’Pol needed to leave. She should follow them. She couldn’t stay here alone. Still, she stood frozen, staring. Her surroundings took on an all consuming irreality. 

Archer was standing beside her. He was looking at her expectantly. Had he said something? Was it her name? Had he been speaking to her for some time? He seemed to pick up on her confusion.

“I’ve got you,” Archer promised. He offered her his arm. T’Pol laced her hand through his arm and let him guide her away from the listening post. As they approached the landing party, he held her tighter. “She rolled her ankle pretty good in there. I don’t think she can walk on it.” Archer explained to Ensign Reed loudly enough for everyone to hear. If Reed knew better, he gave no indication. He walked just ahead of them warning them about changes in elevation as they made their way back through the tunnels. Ensign Sato felt enough genuine sympathy to blind the other Vulcans to any subterfuge. 

Archer fully committed himself to the sharrade. Aboard the shuttle, he elevated her ankle before settling into the seat beside her. T’Pol hesitated for a moment. He was close and soft and warm. It would be inappropriate, a luxury she had not indulged in since childhood. Even in a shuttle full of Vulcans that shared her cultural expectations, she was much too tired to bring herself to care. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Her eyelids could not protect her from what she had seen. T’Pol tried focusing on the sound of Archer’s breath over the dulled roar of the engines. She could only do so much to quell the emotions inside her. Once they boarded  _ Tal’Kir _ , Archer led her to her quarters. Things seemed to happen strangely quickly and slowly. The halls were familiar and foreign. Arriving at her door was expected and surprising. Archer’s concerns wee building, but he still stepped back when she keyed in her access code. 

“I need to go see Phlox. I’ll check in later.” 

“Thank you,” T’Pol hoped she said before she closed the door. Alone in her quarters, she went through the rest of the day on autopilot. She picked at the trays Archer’s chef sent to her. She tried to wash the last two days from her skin. She stared blankly at forms and communiques K’Tav forwarded to her. Somehow, she managed to perform enough to prevent concern from her father’s oldest friend.

When all of the empty doing was done, T’Pol sat on the edge of her bed. Her mind was too busy to meditate, too unsettled to sleep, and too scattered to do. Her body was too spent from the days of tension to consider exercise, but the stiffness in her weary muscles begged for motion. She sat unsettled and unmoving. On the edge of so many things, but unable to start any of them.

The door chime disturbed her inaction. T’Pol unlocked the door, and Archer cautiously entered her space. she was too weary to consider the relief she felt being in his presence. She sensed his surprise that she had admitted him when she was already dressed for bed. He regained his bearings and offered her an insulated cup with a spill proof lid. 

“Tea. I couldn’t finish the pot myself. Thought it might help you unwind too.”

“Thank you.”

“Breakfast? At the normal time? I’m going to give us both the day tomorrow, but I thought it might help to get back into a few habits.”

“Of course,” T’Pol answered. Normalcy would be a welcome distraction. Archer seemed relieved, but something was still troubling him. He seemed unsettled.

“Earlier, I was angry but not at you. This whole mess… it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” His reassurance was everything she needed to hear. Unsure how to accept it or respond, T’Pol nodded. Archer shifted uneasily for a moment. There were many things he wanted to say. He must have resigned himself to leaving them unsaid - at least for the time being. 

“Good night, T’Pol.” He said moving to the door.

“Good night, Ambassador.” She answered. She was alone again with her thoughts, but it felt different than before. There was the promise of rituals to return to in the morning. Archer was not angry with her. If she was exiled from Vulcan society, perhaps he would offer her asylum. Earth could be overwhelming, but she may be able to settle somewhere in the countryside. Somewhere further from the deluge of feelings in the cities. 

She took a sip from the cup and allowed herself a breath out. It was her father’s tea. Her father. She wanted to write to him. There was so much she wished to ask, to say. She couldn say any of it. Diplomatic channels were not a place for treason. When the issue was brought to trial, he would be better off knowing nothing. Still, she felt the need to let him know she had survived the last two days. She wrote a quick note before lying down. Eventually, she drifted into a fitful sleep. 

_ Father, _

_ I am alive. _

_ Peace and long life, _

_ T’Pol  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my life shows no signs of settling anytime soon, any little kind word you can spare would mean the world. Your comments keep me going on dark days.


	11. Unquiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, T'Pol and Archer spend the earliest hours of the morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that second chapter. Now we are up to date. Kinda. 
> 
> Next week we’ll be starting the first part of my remake of “Unexpected.” I anticipate it’ll be two parts. I’m definitely going to be putting a twist on the ending ;) After that, we’ll devote at least one chapter to “Terra Nova” before we make a jaunt back to earth for a few chapters and shorts. Stay tuned!

T’Pol opened her eyes to the dark room and let out a deep breath. There were hours yet before breakfast, but it would be illogical to attempt further sleep. The terror was still fresh in her body. She decided to go to sickbay for an analgesic. If her discomfort was less substantial, it might be easier to focus her mind on meditation. Fortunately, the Denobulan doctor was always awake. Unfortunately, Phlox could not give her the analgesic without speculating about the cause of her wakefulness in his all too insightful way. Phlox was directing the conversation toward K’Tav again when Archer interrupted. 

“Phlox do you have anything for-” Archer’s face changed the moment he saw her. “T’Pol! I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Archer felt a dizzying rush of emotions. She was surprised how embarrassed he was and how much concern he felt for her. Phlox seemed unaware of the shift.

“Nonsense, come in, come in. Are you having trouble sleeping as well?” He greeted Archer with an alarming quantity of energy for this hour of the morning.

“You could say that.” Archer answered Phlox, but his eyes were on T’Pol. “You okay?” Archer asked her softly while Phlox chattered with his back to them. When she nodded softly, he turned his attention back to Phlox.

“I didn’t come in for a sleep aid. I was hoping for something for the pain. I’ll work for the next few hours.” 

“A mild analgesic should do the trick.” Phlox said as he administered the hypospray. “Both of you will need sleep eventually. You sooner than T’Pol.”

“Thanks, Doc. We’ll get out of your way.” Archer casually provided T’Pol the escape she had been hoping for. She slid from the exam table and followed him to the door. 

“Nonsense. Come by any time.” Phlox had not lost any enthusiasm. It was abrasive.

“I was about to try my hand at brewing a pot of Vulcan tea. Care to save the leaves?” Archer asked after several moments of comfortable silence.

“I have never successfully brewed your favorite blend.” T’Pol reminded him as they entered the turbo lift. 

“Hoshi gathered more than a dozen teas before we left. I’m sure there’s something simple enough to teach me.” His solution was kind.

“Of course,” she agreed. T’Pol was not looking forward to returning to her thoughts any sooner than necessary. Chef kept the kitchen clean and carefully organized. It was not difficult to locate the leaves and the tea set. 

“Are you doing any better? You had me pretty worried yesterday.” Archer asked while they waited for the water to boil.

“Slightly.” She confessed. She was deeply troubled by the events of the last two days - more than she could account for.

“That’s good to hear.” His words alone were inexact. Looking in his eyes, sensing his emotions made it clear he was still concerned, but he was not going to press. She was grateful. 

“How are you?” T’Pol asked.

“Phlox said I have a concussion and a few cracked ribs. I’ll be right as rain in a few weeks.” Archer answered. He watched her prepare the tea without comment until she lifted the tray.

“I can get it.”

“Yes, but with a few cracked ribs, I imagine it will be unpleasant.”

“Everything is unpleasant with a few cracked ribs.” Archer grumbled as he lead the way to the lounge just off of his quarters. He begrudgingly took a seat. She poured them both a cup of tea before she took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. She watched the stars flying past them through the widow.

“I’m not gonna get any work done,” Archer confessed, staring down at his tea cup. “Too tired to think. Brain too busy to sleep.”

“I could attempt to demonstrate a few meditation techniques.” Not that they had been all that helpful for her.

“Maybe.” Archer took a deep breath. “Care for a story?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I think I owe you an explanation about Hoshi.”

“You are not obligated-” T’Pol could sense that this was weighing heavy on his mind. 

“T’Pol, you’d be doing me a favor. I’ve done far too much thinking for my own good. I’d be good to talk it out.”

“If you are certain.” She answered. He gave her a small tired smile. 

“It was the summer before I turned seventeen. I went to an aeronautics camp with something to prove and a chip on my shoulder. I was there to become a starship captain, not make friends. There was a theoretical mathematician from Japan - Rei Shiosaki. She was brilliant and beautiful and kind. She motivated me to be better. I fell hard, but summer ended. She went home. I went back to becoming a starship captain.”

“We hadn’t really stayed in touch. I never thought I was going to see her again. She reached out to me around December. She was pregnant. I was the only one she had ever been with, so…” Archer gestured vaguely. “April rolled around, she sent me a picture of this little baby all wrapped up, and I felt… nothing. No connection. It didn’t even seem real.”

“Hoshi was two when her mom met Hiroshi Sato. They got married. He wanted to adopt her. I was nineteen and I still didn’t feel a connection. I had only seen her in person once. I signed away my rights. Hoshi deserved someone that knew how to be a father.” His broken ribs tinged his sigh with a grimace. “Hiroshi doesn’t have a very high opinion of me. Never did. He thought I abandoned my child. Maybe I did. We agreed I would stay out of the picture. Eventually, I grew up, realized what I was missing. It was too late.” He was feeling so many emotions. T’Pol did not know how to respond.

“Rei would slip me a note every now and then. A picture on occasion. When I saw Hoshi’s name on a list of new cadets, I couldn’t believe my luck. Hiroshi was livid, but she was sixteen and determined to speak languages from other worlds. I took her under my wing where I could. Tried to not be too eager. Didn’t want to make it weird.”

“I believe you have succeeded. The ensign seems to admire you.” T’Pol knew her reassurance was hollow.

“As a mentor, maybe.” Archer’s sad laugh was cut off by a wince. “Everything we’ve been through, and my daughter is the most pressing thing on my mind.” Archer took several breaths to collect himself. T’Pol refilled their cups. He stared down at his like it might hold answers before he shook his head and asked, “What’s keeping you up?” T’Pol thought for a moment. 

“K’Tav. My father.” She answered honestly. “They met in combat training. They served in the same unit on Paan Mokar. I know what happens on battlefields, but I was always able to distance K’Tav and my father from that violence. My father hasn’t lifted a weapon since I was a child. He has devoted his life to maintaining peaceful relations with other species. It is difficult to reconcile that with what I saw yesterday. He used tal-shaya. It is immediate and painless. Still, it was… difficult to watch”

“I wanted to be relieved K’Tav was there. In a way, I was, but I was looking at you when I heard the snap.” Archer shook his head. “I hope all of our trips to monasteries aren’t this unsettling.” 

“We can make arrangements to visit a few on Vulcan. They would likely hold fewer surprises.” T’Pol couldn’t bring herself to guarantee there wouldn’t be further problems.

“I’d like that. You went to one when you had shoreleave?” Archer was attempting to move to lighter topics. T’Pol indulged him. 

“Yes, the monastery at the peak of Mount Seleya.”

“Had you been before?”

“My father took me several times during my childhood.”

“Sounds like he was pretty hands on.” The compliment was belied by the wave of guilt Archer felt. 

“There is no reason to feel ashamed. The situation was entirely different.” He was unconvinced. She continued, “You were a seventeen year old. My father had many years to prepare. My parents had been married for more than twenty years before I was born. Your daughter was an ocean away. My father was my primary caregiver during my first days as a necessity. It gave him the opportunity to connect to me in a way he may not have otherwise.”

“It sounds like you had a good childhood.” His guilt was not gone, but he was feeling a fondness for her father. It was unexpected. 

“It was.”

“You might be biased.” He was teasing her. This was 

“You are likely correct.” T’Pol confessed, “My parents were unusually affectionate for a Vulcan couple.”

“Were?”

“I have not seen my parents together in many years.”

“Right. Mother on Vulcan. Father off world.” He remembered. He listened. “What does affection look like anyway?”

“Could you answer that question easily?”

“Maybe not. My mother would kiss my father when he left in the morning and when he got back at night. Vulcans don’t really kiss do they?”

“No. Our heightened sense of smell can make the experience unpleasant. Imagine being able to smell the contents of your partner’s stomach.”

“Remind me not to get too close if I eat any garlic.”

“My parents would sit together in the garden in the afternoon. They would brush their hands while they drank tea.”

“My father helped me build a model shuttle when I was nine. I still have it.”

“My father would play kal-toh with me. He never liked it.”

“Why didn’t he like it?”

“K’Tav was a substantially superior player. It was illogical to play knowing the outcome.”

“Why did you like it?”

“K’Tav once told me that anything makes sense if you play kal-toh long enough. When I was young, I believed K’Tav knew everything.”

“What’s kal-toh like?”

“It is difficult to explain.”

“Maybe K’Tav has a set we can borrow.”

“He has two sets aboard.”

“Have you played him?”

“Not since… It has been some time. He would beat me easily.” She had not played K’Tav since her father had been assigned to Earth. Fortunately, Archer didn’t press.

“See if you can borrow a set. We can play when we can’t sleep.”

“It is not fast paced.”

“Then you have to get it. It might put me to sleep.” Archer’s attempt at humor was encouraging. 

“I will beat you if you fall asleep every match.”

“I don’t think there was ever a question of that.”

“I will ask K’Tav in a few hours.” T’Pol went to make a note in her PADD only to remember she left it in her quarters. 

“We should let him get some sleep if he can.” 

“Vulcans can go fourteen days without sleep.”

“Humans can’t.” Archer yawned and winced at the resulting pain.

“Perhaps you should attempt to sleep until breakfast.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Archer said with another yawn. “Will you?”

“I will attempt to meditate.”

“We’ll see who’s more rested at breakfast. If you win, I’ll have you teach me to meditate.” Archer gingerly rose from the couch. When T’Pol began to gather the tea service, Archer added, “Chef can handle them in the morning.”

“I would rather not earn his ire.” T’Pol said as she lifted the tray. “Rest well, ambassador.”

“Peaceful meditation, T’Pol.” Archer replied with a genuine, if weary, smile. 

Washing the tea set and returning everything in the kitchen to its place was surprisingly soothing. By the time she reached her quarters, she was looking forward to the chance to meditate. T’Pol paused when her PADD showed she had missed two high priority hails from her father. He had never done so before, and he did not answer when she tried to contact him. She composed a note before lighting her candles and settling in to meditate.

_ Father, _

_ I hope that my earlier message did not cause undue concern. We will have to find a time we are both available. There is much I would discuss with you.  _

_ I am troubled, but I will be well in time. _

_ Peace and long life, _

_ T’Pol _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments keep me going :)


	12. Unexpected Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T’Pol backs Archer’s risky play. A first contact leads to several other unexpected firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rolls up months late to an update without Starbucks*  
> After a few days of watching Enterprise, I finally got the nerve to post again. Sorry for the delay. The holidays are always hard on my mental health, but 2020 was worse. Then 2021 is doing what it’s doing, and I just… couldn’t.   
> Here’s what I was able to put together. I won’t be able to do weekly updates for the time being. I’ll try to do monthly batch drops. A batch will be a story arc and its associated shorts. I’ll hopefully be getting Terra Nova finished before the end of our perfectly rectangular February. We’ll reassess then.

T’Pol was jarred from sleep by her PADD’s chime. The high priority message from K’Tav instructed her to bring the auxiliary ambassador to his staff meeting. Immediately. She rushed to dress and prepare herself for whatever crisis would call for such a rude awakening. She did not have to wait long for Archer to emerge. 

“Good Morning, T’Pol. Any idea why we’ve been summoned.” Archer immediately set off down the hall. It was a relief that she did not have to tell him how serious K’Tav was. She fell into step beside him. 

“K’Tav did not indicate his purpose.” 

“But?” Archer asked. Things had become simpler when she realized  _ but  _ was a request for speculation. 

“K’Tav is not inconsiderate. The short notice could indicate that an issue only recently arose and is a matter of some importance. He would not invite you to join his general meeting with the command staff unless he wanted you to witness or participate in the decision making process. Otherwise, he could notify you - directly or through me - of whatever decision was made.” They rounded the corner and awaited the turbolift.

“Anything else?” 

As the doors opened, T’Pol hesitantly added, “Some of the command staff are not comfortable conversing in English. If they speak in Vulcan, they may not intend offense.”

“That’s good to know.” Archer tried and failed to mask his discomfort at the thought.

“I will act as translator if the need arises.” T’Pol felt his relief at the reassurance. 

“ _ Itaren _ .” His pronunciation still needed work, but it was a passible attempt. 

“ _ Veling _ ,” she responded. He smiled. The exchange was one of the few he had mastered. While culturally Vulcans did not offer thanks, the language was equipped with an approximation. He used it at every opportunity. “K’Tav was a soldier. He will approach this differently than you would as a diplomat or explorer.”

“I’ll try to be patient with him. Are K’Tav’s meetings always this early?”

“No. But his schedule has been less… settled since P’Jem.” The understatement would have to do. There was not time to reflect on the chaos of the last few weeks. They had arrived at their destination. Archer took a breath and found his seat. Perhaps he too could feel the tension filling the room. 

“Ambassador.” K’Tav waited for them to be seated before he continued. “In the last twenty minutes, Subcommanders Shamar and Ha’Gam ignited our plasma wake. A cloaked vessel has been riding in _ Tal’Kir _ ’s warp field. We have no means of gathering their intentions. After a retroactive analysis of the plasma flow, we believe they are responsible for the disruptions to our systems.”

“I haven’t noticed any disruptions.” Nor had she. 

“The ambassadorial suite has isolated electrical and environmental systems. They have been largely unaffected.” Tik’Tov’s correction was calm, but he was suppressing exhaustion. This was not a new problem. 

“The analysis also revealed that this vessel matches no model in our database. Are you prepared to make first contact?” K’Tav asked with a feigned politeness. T’Pol stared at K’Tav. He could not have planned this, but he was certainly using it to his advantage. The invitation was a test more than a courtesy. Before she could warn Archer, he agreed. 

“This isn’t the kind of chance we get every day.”

“No, it isn’t. Ambassador, T’Pol, you will join me on the bridge.” K’Tav dismissed the staff in Vulcan, but no one stood until K’Tav led them to the bridge. She made her way to the communications station. Kerev was the longest serving- if not most senior member- of K’Tav’s staff. They had shared silent meals on a few occasions. After a quick exchange, she returned to Archer.

“The ship to ship sensors are under repair. You will only be able to make auditory contact. Kerev will operate the translation matrix. They will be able to understand you, but it will take a few moments to calibrate. Speak calmly and clearly.”

Turning his back to her and the rest of the bridge crew, he did just that. 

“This is Ambassador Jonathan Archer aboard the Vulcan starship  _ Tal’Kir _ . I don’t need to tell you where you are. Your presence is disrupting a number of our systems. Please move off to a distance of at least ten kilometers and respond.”

Silence echoed across the bridge while Kerev worked. The silent eternity ended when the decoded message was broadcast across the bridge. “We are complying with your request. Please do not harm us.”

“We have no intention of harming you, but we wouldn’t mind an explanation.” 

“I apologize for any damage we’ve caused. Our engines are malfunctioning and we’ve been using your plasma exhaust to replenish our teraphasic coils. It has allowed us to share your warp field.”

Archer stood awkwardly as every station on the bridge reported in Vulcan. T’Pol too became a silent observer. If she spoke, she could miss vital information. The reports confirmed what their shadow had said. K’Tav was still skeptical, but he nodded to T’Pol. This was still a test. There was only so much she could tell him. A response was overdue. 

“Their warp reactor is offline.” T’Pol told Archer. “Uncloaking would be a gesture of good faith.”

Archer knew she couldn’t tell him everything in so few words. He met her eyes for a moment and turned back to the viewer. He chose trust in less than a second. T’Pol struggled to suppress her reaction to that trust as quickly.

“We can’t help you unless we can see you. Why don’t you disconnect whatever stealth device you’re using.” Archer kept his tone light. They complied instantly. K’Tav relaxed - marginally. Archer did an admirable job balancing the needs of  _ Tal’Kir _ with those of their guests. Archer bought them time to discuss the aid that could be offered. K’Tav insisted they wait for Phlox before discussion began.

“Based on the chemical makeup they sent over, I believe the atmosphere would have a hallucinogenic effect on the species aboard.” Phlox was rapidly reading the communications from the Xyrillian ship. Kerev repeated Phlox’s words in Vulcan for the rest of the bridge. 

“Is there a way to mitigate the effects?” K’Tav asked. 

“Any of the species aboard should be able to acclimate in the decompression time they indicated. 40 Milligrams of merazine should shorten the decompression process by half,” Phlox’s usual optimism was more obvious on the bridge. 

“Even with three hours in both directions, Subcommander Ha’Gam believes that any team sent would have to remain with them until repairs were completed.” T’Pol spoke quietly to avoid detracting from the discussion. 

“That assumes we have the engineering staff to spare. Regardless of their intentions, the damage to our systems are substantial. It is not logical to send a team of our engineers until our own repairs are completed.” Tik’Tov English relaxed Archer. 

“We could send Trip over.” Archer offered. The bridge froze while T’Pol translated the offer. 

“Is that wise?” K’Tav’s response cut the silence.

“Commander Tucker is a leading engineer from Starfleet. He may not be familiar with anything as complex as the systems on that ship, but he could give us an idea while your teams repair  _ Tal’Kir _ .” 

“Commander Tucker is in excellent health. There is nothing that physically prevents him from going aboard.” Phlox volunteered. 

“I have reservations about Commander Tucker. Not as an engineer, but as a diplomat.” K’Tav was not the one. 

“He tried accessing the engines again less than a week ago.” Tik’Tov reminded them.

“I appreciate your reservations, but I think he is our best option.” T’Pol forced herself to repeat Archer’s words as she felt K’Tav’s displeasure rising. 

“He is unfamiliar with our scientific readouts.” Kerev spoke for Shamar. Archer did not have an answer. Illogically, she felt compelled to help him. 

“I could brief him on their propulsion systems while he is in decompression.” T’Pol said, and, for a moment, all eyes were on her. Archer had made his choice. By supporting him, the choice had become hers. She would share the consequences as well.

“I will prepare an explanation of human dietary requirements.” Phlox was either unaware or did not care about the tension surrounding the issue. 

“Your staff is under your command. How you use it is your choice.” K’Tav ceded. If it was outside of his command, he would not be responsible for whatever disaster followed. 

“T’Pol, ask Commander Tucker to join us for breakfast.” Archer’s request gave her an excuse to evade K’Tav’s assessing gaze. 

“I will keep T’Pol apprised. Enjoy your breakfast, Ambassador.” That feigned politeness was back. K’Tav’s watched them exit the bridge. T’Pol tried not to let her discomfort show. She had expected K’Tav to be disappointed; it would have unsettled her. He was intrigued, and she had to wonder what he was seeing. She had to wonder what she was missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and encouragement. It kept me working during my unplanned break.


	13. Unexpected Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakfast before first contact.  
> A quiet moment of tea and kal-toh is disturbed by some unfortunate news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get part 3 posted soon :)

Commander Tucker was late. T’Pol was grateful. It gave her a chance to suppress all of her feelings and mentally prepare for what was to come. 

“He’s making me regret this already.” Archer said as he finished his Plomeek broth.

“He is always late.” T’Pol replied. Archer shook his head before rising to pour.

“If we finish the pot before he gets here,” Archer paused, moving to T’Pol’s right. “I’m going to-”

“Mornin’, Ambassador.” Commander Tucker interrupted. 

“Saved by the bell,” Archer muttered softly. T’Pol suppressed her amusement. Commander Tucker rushed on unaware.

“You expect me to eat that?” Tucker examined the Vulcan items on the table with disgust.

“This is breakfast I shared with T’Pol. Your breakfast was taken back to the kitchen. It got cold.” 

“You have breakfast with T’Pol?”

They did most days, but that was not the point. 

“Trip,” Archer redirected the conversation before it wandered too far. “T’Pol and I were called into an early meeting with K’Tav. We made first contact with a ship of Xyrillians. Their warp core is offline. I convinced K’Tav to let you go aboard and give them a hand.”

“What’s the occasion?” Commander Tucker asked. He was so distracted by the omlet Travis brought him that he didn’t immediately notice their disapproval. “It’s no secret I’m not the Captain’s favorite person.” Commander Tucker acted as though the preference miraculously occurred. 

“I made a compelling case for him to give you a chance.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Tucker took a large bite of his omelet. Archer met her eyes.

“They claim to have the ability to synthesize protein and carbohydrates, but there is no telling what it may taste like. Try to be… diplomatic.” T’Pol cautioned. Archer raised a hand to his face to hide a growing smirk. 

“ _ Tal’Kir _ ’s repairs will be finished in three days. If the Xyrillian vessel isn’t repaired by then, you will be recalled and teams from engineering will be sent to offer aid.”

“I’ll work fast.” Commander Tucker’s smirk had not filled her with confidence, but he lived up to his assurances. Aside from his frequent panicked calls to Archer during his initial decompression, he had not complained. Two days later, the Xyrillian vessel’s repairs were completed. A full day ahead of  _ Tal’Kir _ he reminded them when the Xyrillians returned him to  _ Tal’Kir _ with their highest compliments. K’Tav said little when they met after resuming their course. 

T’Pol could not escape the irrational feeling that the test was not over. She ensured that the report on the new species for Earth and Vulcan were thorough. They had failed to acquire the location of the Xyrillian homeworld, but they had learned much about their atmosphere and eating habits. Ensign Sato made a study of their language. All of their work on the Xyrillians left little time to prepare for  _ Tal’Kir _ ’s arrival at Terra Nova. 

To remedy the issue, Archer had invited her to scour old records over a pot of tea the night before their scheduled arrival. When it got too late, the records were set aside, and they moved to the kal-toh set. They sat on the floor on opposite sides of the low table. The clicks of the t’an comfortably filled the silence.

“What are you thinking?” Archer asked as he placed his t’an in the chaos of the board.

“K’Tav is withdrawing. In our meeting today, he was… evasive.” T’Pol answered honestly. Their kal-toh games were not space for lies.

“Evasive?”

“K’Tav would talk to me about planetary and interplanetary politics before I could read. It is strange to be excluded now.” T’Pol knew K’Tav was likely shielding them from the wrath of the High Command. Illogically, the exclusion still hurt. 

“Interplanetary politics as a toddler? That explains a few things.” Archer chuckled and moved a t’an without a discernible strategy. “He was around that much?”

“When I was younger.” What Archer couldn’t fix, he would give her space to talk about. It was oddly comforting. “He was not allowed to visit when my father was not home. My mother does not like him.”

“What does your mom have against K’Tav?”

“She does not approve how emotional he can be.”

“That isn’t his fault.” Archer’s defense was unexpected but welcome.

“No, it isn’t.” T’Pol agreed. 

“Are a lot of people like that?”

“Yes, most consider it illogical for my father to continue his friendship with K’Tav. It has negatively impacted his career more than once.” Her father did not forsake those he held dear. She treasured his loyalty. It was something she could count on even when they weren’t communicating frequently. 

“He does it anyway?” Archer seemed impressed.

“My father can be very loyal.” T’Pol suppressed her satisfaction as the orderly shape formed. “Kal-toh.”

“I think that might be a record.” Archer’s satisfaction nearly rivaled her own.

“This is the same board we played after lunch.” She reminded him.

“That’s right.” Archer smiled and reset the board. 

“Are you certain? You received a water polo game in a transmission.”

“It’ll keep.”

“Are you-”

“T’Pol, it’s your move. I’ll watch it later.” His insistence was puzzling. Still, T’Pol moved a t’an to an advantageous position. “Ever have a pet?” Archer asked as Porthos approached her.

“When I was a child, I had a sehlat. It was much larger than Pothos and less friendly.” T’Pol watched the beagle spin in a circle and lay down next to her. She did not reach out to touch him, but that did nothing to prevent Porthos’s affection. 

“He’s liked you since the first time he saw you.” Archer was speaking to her, but he was watching Porthos. Human affection for their pets was unusual. Perhaps it would seem less so if the creatures native to Vulcan were not so hostile.

“He was the only one.” It was strange to remember how uncomfortable he had made her mere months ago. 

“He isn’t anymore.” Archer said fervently. T’Pol was unsure how to respond. She had not intended it to be a reprimand. She had not been hoping for a declaration of affection. It was an observation. Mercifully, Archer changed the subject. 

“Only child?”

“Yes.”

“Me too. My parents grew up scarcity. They were always worried things would go back to how they were after the war. I’m surprised they brought one kid into the world.” Archer’s openness made it easy to respond in kind.

“My mother had difficulty conceiving. Her labor was traumatic. It was illogical to attempt to produce another child.”

“That’s why it was just you and your dad early on?” 

T’Pol raised an eyebrow. K’Tav was one of few people that knew that.

“You said he was your primary caregiver. I do listen.” Archer was correct. She had told him once, but she had not expected him to remember.

“Sometimes you hear things.” She deflected. This was no a topic she wanted him to pursue. 

“Just because Tik’Tov hasn’t found what’s causing the squeak doesn’t mean it isn’t there.” Archer more than allowed her redirection; he embraced it.

“Even Ensign Sato cannot hear it.”

“Hoshi’s ears are good, but they aren’t perfect.” He argued, but he was smiling.

“She can distinguish K’Tav’s mood through fluctuations in his voice I cannot detect.”

“She spends a lot of time with him.”

“At most an hour at a time.”

“Which is more time than she spends with-” communicators chime cut him off. “This isn’t over,” Archer promised as he rose to answer. “Archer.”

“Ambassador, you are required in sickbay. Immediately.” Phlox’s voice lacked its usual verve.

“We’ll be right there.” The amusement that filled him was replaced with dread. “Care to join me?” T’Pol rose and followed him from the room. His request was puzzling. With K’Tav’s staff and on the bridge, his comfort in her presence was logical. She was his connection to the Vulcan crew. With Phlox, there was no language barrier. He seemed to have a better relationship with the doctor than she did. There was no logic to wanting her there. For reasons she could not understand, he seemed to be more comfortable when she was present.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be waking up K’Tav.” Archer confessed in the turbo lift. Illogically, his feelings proved correct.

Commander Tucker was pregnant.

“Here. Do you see that cell cluster?” Phlox gestured to the results of a recent scan on one of the displays. Archer nodded. “That is the embryo.” Turning his attention back to Commander Tucker, Phlox added, “I assume you’ll be happy to know it’s not technically your child.”

“What do ya mean?” Tucker asked. T’Pol unfortunately shared his confusion.

“When reproducing, the Xyrilians only utilize the genetic material of the mother. The males simply serve as... hosts.”

“That’s comforting.” One did not have to be an expert in human behavior to detect his sarcasm. “How the hell’d I get knocked up?”

“We don’t have any data on their mating procedures, but I wouldn’t think it would be that difficult to recollect a... sexual encounter.”

"Three days. You were only there for three days, and you couldn't restrain yourself." T’Pol was out of patience. This time Tucker’s recklessness would directly affect herself and Archer. K’Tav would question every decision they made moving forward. Archer looked down to hide the amusement on his face. 

“I'm telling you, Ambassador, I was a complete gentleman the entire time.” Tucker argued. Archer nodded, but it was an empty gesture. He understood the severity of the situation even if he was masking it with amusement.

“I imagine that's a question of how you define ‘gentleman.’” T’Pol was having difficulty suppressing her frustration with Tucker’s repeated denials. 

“The only female I had any contact with was Ah’Len, their engineer. Other than repairing their reactor, all she and I did together was go into this holographic chamber they’ve got. She showed me some home movies, simulations of their planet. But I didn’t lay a hand on her.” Tucker insisted. “There’s gotta be some way to get this thing out of me without hurtin’ it. Can’t’cha create a surrogate chamber or somethin?”

“The embryo has integrated with your pericardium. I wouldn’t be comfortable extracting it without more information on the gestation process.”

“This engineer wanted you to see her planet?” T’Pol returned to the earlier point. Archer looked at her before looking back at Commander Tucker.

“So?” Commander Tucker was duly defensive. 

“Perhaps the next step would have been to meet her holographic parents.” T’Pol frustration apparently doubled as a joke. Archer covered his mouth to hide a laugh. “If I am not mistaken, on some planets, that is a precursor to marriage.” It was a precursor to marriage on Earth. He should have recognized courtship.

“We took a ride in a row boat.” Trip raising his voice. “I swear, Ambassador, nothin’ happened.”

“There had to have been a somewhat, uh, lengthy physical contact to transfer this much genetic material.” Phlox corrected. 

“Trip.” Archer said firmly. 

“I’ve been in Starfleet for twelve years. D’ya think I’d jeopardize my career by messing around with some alien engineer on a three day mission? I considered myself a diplomat from the minute I set foot in that vessel.” Commander Tucker spoke with certainty, but seemed to doubt himself in the next second. “Well… there was that box of pebbles.” Archer's confusion was tinged with an unexpected wave of anger. 

“Pebbles?” Archer’s question revealed none of his subtler feelings.

“Yeah, she had it on the boat. But it was no big deal! We just stuck our hands in these granules for a few minutes. It’s a  _ game _ they play. Lets you read each other’s minds. But they weren’t even real! They were holographic just like everything else in the room!”

Before T’Pol could remind him that play was a common euphemism for sexual contact across cultures, Archer turned to Phlox.

“Doctor?” 

“Without a sample of these telepathic granules, it would be impossible to make a determination, but it could have served as the transferal medium.”

“One of the first things a diplomat learns is not to stick his fingers where they don't belong.” T’Pol chided. 

“Ambassador,” Tucker pleaded, but Archer was past the point of discussion.

“If we’re going to safely remove this life form, we’ll have to find those Xyrillians. We’ll talk to K’Tav. Keep me in the loop.” Archer turned to leave. T’Pol followed him. 

“Do ya think we could keep this just between the four of us? For the time being at least?” Commander Tucker called after them. 

“K’Tav is going to need a reason to alter course, Trip.”

“Other than him?” Tucker insisted. The assurance was unnecessary. Medical information was confidential. K’Tav was not known to gossip. 

“You got it.” Archer agreed. They walked in silence until they made it to the turbo lift. T’Pol sent a message to the bridge. Archer checked the time and sighed. “Is K’Tav even awake?” 

“No, according to senior staff he retired hours ago.”

“Is he a light sleeper?” The question was irrelevant, but she answered it anyway. 

“No, he is a particularly deep sleeper and especially unpleasant to awaken,” or that is what her father had told her when she was a child. Her father was not given to exaggerations. 

“Will the door chime even-”

“I routed a request for an emergency meeting through the bridge. Malchat assures me he will be awake when we reach his quarters.”

“At least we aren’t the ones waking the bear.” His description while hyperbolic was apt. T’Pol had never seen K’Tav pulled too early from sleep. His graying hair was disheveled. The robe tied loosely around his body exposed some unusual scar tissue on his chest. His feet were bare. The disarray of his appearance was belied by the tight order of his emotions. T’Pol had not known him to be so controlled. He must have spent every moment since his premature awakening in meditation. Annoyance and dozens of other emotions were neatly locked away. It was as Vulcan as he had ever been, and it was uncomfortable. More so for Archer. Meeting K’Tav’s eyes was causing him more discomfort than usual. 

“We need to find the Xyrillians.” Archer wasted no time getting to the point.

“That could prove difficult.” It wasn’t a no, and that was more than she expected.

“We need to try. Commander Tucker… he was... impregnated by their engineer.” The delivery was halting, but Archer’s assessment was accurate.

“Was he?” K’Tav locked eyes with T’Pol. He wanted a reason human reproductive irresponsibility required awakening him. She could certainly give him one.

“Doctor Phlox has confirmed that the embryo carries only the mother’s genetic material.” T’Pol clarified. That got K’Tav’s attention.

“The child should be returned to its species. Malchat would need my permission to alter the flight path.” K’Tav moved to his desk to contact the bridge.“Malchat, course alteration. Return to where we separated from the Xyrillian vessel.” K’Tav paused before he rose from his desk. He mulled something over before he asked, “Was Commander Tucker aware he could be pregnant?”

“No,” Archer paused, “and he would prefer that news of his condition be kept quiet for the time being.”

“Of course,” K’Tav agreed a bit too easily. “Tonight, I have no need to explain myself to anyone. When I wake, I will file an emergency course change due to an unknown health concern.  _ Tal’Kir  _ will be quarantined until the issue is resolved. Once we reach our site of last contact, we’ll attempt to trace their warp signature.” 

“Thank you for seeing us at this late hour.” T’Pol said. K’Tav nodded, but stayed seated at his desk deep in thought. Archer silently followed her from the room. 

“Was K’Tav annoyed?” Archer asked when they were alone in the turbo lift. 

“Not quite,” T’Pol answered. In truth, K’Tav had been annoyed, but there was something else far more unsettling.

“What was it?” Had Archer felt it too?

“Suspicion.”

“Suspicion?” Perhaps not. Archer did not press the point until they were in the privacy of his lounge. “Why was K’Tav suspicious?”

“K’Tav is not trusting. The impregnation of another species without their knowledge or consent could have been accidental or…” T’Pol did not need to explain further. Archer understood what ‘or’ could be.

“I hadn’t considered that.”

“Nor had I.” T’Pol admitted. 

“I should have given him the benefit of the doubt.” Archer sank into the coach. “What are we going to do?”

“We’ll have tea.” T’Pol suggested. It wasn’t much, but she could offer him nothing else. 

“We’ll have tea,” Archer agreed. He rubbed his hand across his face and shook his head. “We’ll have tea, and we’ll play kal-toh, and we won’t talk about it until after breakfast. There’s nothing we can do anyway. Not tonight.”

“A logical course of action.” She only told him the truth. He smiled thoughtfully.

“You were winning.” He moved back onto the floor. 

“It is far too early for that to be certain.” The board was still in chaos. While Archer rarely won, it had happened.

“Call it a hunch.”

He was right for a second time that night. She won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always bothered me that the possibility of nonconsensual impregnation without the knowledge of the affected individual (aka rape) was ignored. Trip is a flirt, but that doesn’t change the fact that his bodily autonomy was violated by another species. In this story, we don’t victim blame. Hopefully K’Tav being the first person to see the darker possibility doesn’t feel too contrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm (probably) going to continue this nonsense anyway, but comments are appreciated!


End file.
